A New Chance
by Restless Universe
Summary: I'm playing DDLC on the computer for the eighth time when Monika somehow appears next to me. What does she want with me? Maybe a fresh start? Wait, am I in the game? Monika's giving me a chance to change things for the better. I promise I won't waste it.
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone! This is the_ first _fanfic I've written for Doki Doki Literature Club! Some of the content you'll see won't stick to the original dialogue but hey... that's what fanfics are for. Enjoy!_

 _..._

 **Well, I've done it again. I've played the whole game for the eighth time in a row. Honestly, why can't this be real? Why can't I be in there in the club? I yearn to be able to create a life in that club and care for those girls that don't know what happens to them in the end. If only I cou-**

"That can be arranged."

 **Jesus! I wasn't expecting another person in my dark room. But wait, how? No one else lives with me. The nearest house from my place is a mile away. Who is this person?**

"Well, you haven't met me specifically...wait...technically you h-have. But that's not the point."

 **I can't believe it. The one girl who screws everything up and kills everyone off for the sake of love. Monika.**

 **"What're you doing here you psycho?! After everything you did, you decide to appear in front of me. More importantly, how is this possible?"**

"No one said this was impossible [Player]. I'm capable of complex thought too y-you know?" Oh no. My...

 **I just realized that Monika was full of bruises and cuts all around her body. She starts to collapse so I go to rest her on my bed.**

 **"How did this happen?"**

I have to let this happen, so he can en-njoy himself more than he does now.

"Well, I felt y-your unyielding desire to meet the characters and to live in t-the world of DDLC. Unfortunately, I won't live on for much longer.

 **"Why are you like this? Why did you come to me right before you die?"**

"I don't know how I got here but I'll tell you w-why... I want you to be transported into the game of DDLC."

 **WHAT?!**

 **"Wait I'm sorry, what?"**

"I don't h-have too much time so I'll m-make this brief. I want y-you to be happy with all the other girls, i-including myself."

 **"How can you even do that? But you won't even be in the game!"**

"D-Did you forgot [Player]? I'm f-from a version of t-the game where I kill everyone. Y-You have a fresh start of the h-have right on y-your computer." I need to...finish this fast.

 **Oh no, she's getting close. She's starting to cough out blood onto the bed sheet. "What can I do to help you Monika? Please? I can't stand to see you die."**

"Then make your choice. E-Either go to DDLC to fulfill your wholesome desires or stay in your simulated world."

 **No, she's kidding right? Right? "My world isn't a simulation! Yours is!"**

"Are you really s-sure about that [Player]? For all we know, both of our realities could be fake or both could be real."

 **No way...**

"I love you, [Player]! That's why I want to m-make you happy a-and bring you to a b-better world. W-What do you say my l-love?"

 **She's willing to take me into that world before she dies? *Can't hold myself from shedding a tear***

"[Player], do you accept this o-once in a lifetime adventure?"

 **I look straight into Monika's tired but compassionate eye before I speak.**

 **"Monika, I'm sick of my meaningless life without any chance to give others kindness, compassion, and care. Monika, I accept your offer!" She smiles a pure smile at me before saying...**

"I'm happy for you!" It hurts. Please hurry. "Then, if you accept, p-put out your hand and hold mine."

 **I start to extend my hand to hers but before I'm able to hold my hand, she suddenly says...**

"W-Wait. I almost f-forgot."

 **"What Monika? What did you forget?"**

Remember j-just now how I s-said that I c-can make your life wonderful by sending y-you to DDLC?"

 **"Y-Yeah?" I don't like the sound of that.**

"Well, y-you're going to have to p-prevent everything t-that I c-caused."

 **I see Monika start to shed many tears while not keeping herself composed at all. I've never seen this side of her before. I prop her up a little bit and hug her to calm her down.**

"You h-have to stop Sayori's and Yuri's suicide, and s-stop Natsuki from being abused. Please or else y-you won't be happy there."

 **"I understand Monika." She perks up with the force she has left to look at me, amazing at my determination.**

 **"I promise that I'll fix everything...and Monika?"**

"Y-Yeah?"

 **"I'll make you proud by making everyone happy!" I raise her hands and mine bundled together, smiling at her. She smiles the biggest smile she can make.**

"Thank you [Player]. That means a lot to me. Well...g-get ready!"

 **I start to see my whole room fading to white and Monika's face becoming more and more distant by the second. I tell her, "I'll help everyone, I promise!"**

 **I hear her say a few words before everything fades into darkness.**

"I know you can. I know you will."

 _Hey everyone, writing this chapter brought a tear to my eye. Kind of ironic, considering I'm writing this. Well I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, the latest by Saturday 2 a.m. PST or even a few hours from now. Hope you read the next chapter! :)_


	2. Chapter 1: Relapse

_Hey everyone, back with another chapter! Luckily I fixed my laptop so the quality of the chapters will get better over time. Enjoy!_

"I know you can. I know you will."

 **The last words I heard before everything turned black.**

…

…

 **I think I'm awake. I push myself and sit upright and realize that this is not my bed, I can't even recognize where I am. The bedroom I'm in is pretty bland and colorless.**

 **Reminds me of my room. Cold and dark.**

 **I get out of bed to go get some breakfast for myself. But as soon as I get to the kitchen, I have a huge epiphany.**

" **This looks like the protagonist's kitchen. Wait a sec…"**

 **I look out the window and discover that my suspicions are right. The outside resembles the opening scene of the game with extra buildings I haven't seen before in-game. At least the game isn't empty like I thought it was. The shock of being here finally catches up to me and I'm unable to move for a few minutes, wondering the credibility of my existence in my reality. It's a scary thought, processing which reality is real or fake.**

 **Wait a sec, I have an idea.**

 **I go grab a kitchen knife from the counter and stare at it's blade for a few seconds. This is how I can prove if my existence here is permanent. I choose a spot that isn't noticeable and make a small cut on my thigh. I wince in pain, feeling every movement of the blade in my whole body so I work quickly to finish the job.**

" **Damn...Argh."**

 **Luckily I didn't go too deep but man did I feel pain. I put a bandage around my thigh and relax for a bit. After a few minutes, the pain subsides enough for me to have clear thoughts.**

 **Now time to realize my circumstances for a happy ending. One, have to prevent the one and only hanging. Two, stop Yuri from stabbing her guts out. Three, stop Natsuki's father from abusing her. *sigh* This is gonna be the greatest challenge I've ever faced. Wait, almost forgot. Four, make this Monika aware that I know what she's capable of and stop her forcefully or sympathize with her and explain what her and my circumstances are right now, hoping she understands what her other self did was wrong. I'll have to see which path I take later with her since I'm not sure how she'll react to discover that I exist here now.**

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

 **Damn it, I lost track of time! I think Sayori's outside already so I work quickly to put on all my clothes, get my backpack, then open the door.**

Sayori: Good morning, Chris!

 **Wait what? How does Sayori know my name?**

Chris: Uh, hi… morning.

 **There's an awkward moment of silence since she senses something's not quite right.**

Sayori: Are you… okay, Chris?

Chris: Yeah, of course! Just had a rough time waking up.

 **I mean, that's kind of the truth.**

Sayori: …

Sayori: Ahaha. Well, happens to all of us from time to time.

 **Phew, guess I can save explanations for her later.**

Chris: Well let's start walking to school then.

Sayori: Okay!

 **The scenery while we're walking is more amazing than I expected. A beautifully paved walkway, many lush, pink trees all around us in two neat columns, and the air nice and warm.**

Sayori: So…

Chris: Yeah Sayori?

Sayori: Have you picked a club to join this year?

 **Oh yeah. Still have to stop all the bad things from happening.**

Chris: Yeah, I have a club in mind.

Sayori: Really?!

 **She looks at me with curiosity and excitement, eager to hear what my answer is. I pretend not to notice to see what she says.**

Sayori: So?

Chris: So what…?

Sayori: What club are you going to join?

Chris: Well…

 **Nah, no reason to torture her. After all, this is how the story begins.**

Chris: I guess you seem pretty happy in the literature club.

Sayori: Wait…

Sayori: Really, you mean it?

Chris: Of course! You know what's best for me all the time.

Chris: Plus, I think it's time to do something at school with you. It's been awhile hasn't it?

 **Not too sure if that last statement is true but hopefully it is.**

Sayori: Yay! I knew you would join!

Chris: Of course you knew.

Sayori: Well then, let's hurry to school!

 **She starts to run ahead of me and I struggle to start running at her pace.**

Chris: I won't let you win!

Sayori: Try to beat me then!

 **The pain in my thigh grows more intense but the adrenaline of being here and racing Sayori blocks it out of my mind. Eventually we get to school with Sayori being the winner.**

Sayori: Hurray! I win!

Chris: *breathing heavily* Yeah, I guess...you win.

Sayori: Come on, don't be sad about it. You were pretty close to winning!

Chris: Who said I was sad?

 **I playfully put my arm around her shoulders and she starts to blush a bit.**

Sayori: Ahaha.

Chris: And guess what Sayori?

Sayori: Huh?

Chris: I'll give you a prize at the club for winning the race.

Sayori: Yayy! Thanks Chris!

 **How can you expect someone that acts like this to be depressed? Then again… I push the thought aside.**

Sayori: So what's my prize?

Chris: …

Chris: It's a surprise for later.

Sayori: Awww.

Chris: Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it.

Sayori: Ok, I believe you.

 **The school bell suddenly rings and we find ourselves going to class. I don't know how but I intuitively know where all of my classes are here. Before we get split up, Sayori gestures to me quick.**

Chris: Yeah?

Sayori: Did you forget to bring a pencil to school?

 **Wait, do I? I rummage through my backpack really quick and discover that I really don't have one?**

Chris: How did you know?

Sayori: Silly, you never bring pencils to school. You always find them on the floor so today I wanted you to have a new one.

Chris: Oh… yeah. Thanks Sayori.

Sayori: No problem!

 **We wave goodbye to each other before I enter what looks like an english class. Pretty ironic. So just have to go through the classes like every day. Shouldn't be too bad, especially if I'm not in advanced classes.**

 **But for real, how did Sayori know my name? I guess I'll really be here forever. I don't really mind though. I meant it when I said my life was empty. Anyways, I have to figure out how I'm going to pull this off. I have about four days to prevent everything that happens.**

 **Four days.**

 **Four very long days.**

 **Four days to stop all the deaths.**

 **Four days to start something new.**

 **I will not fail.**

 **I will not stop until I can make everyone happy.**

 **That's a promise.**

 _Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or, latest, by Sunday at 6pm PST. Hope you guys stick around for more!_

 _Chapter 2: Welcome to the Club!_


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Club!

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Club**

 **Well, it's lunchtime. Various students of different heights, skin tones, and characteristics go around the cafeteria. I'm glad that this world isn't confined like I thought it was. I'll brush these thoughts aside for now.**

 **...**

 **I really don't feel like it's a good time to meet any of the girls right now so I make my way to the furthest bathroom on campus and go into one of the stalls. Luckily, stalls here are rooms that can't be easily peaked into or else I wouldn't have done this. I pull off my pants and bandage a bit to assess the damage I did to my left thigh.**

 **It's not as bad as I thought but it also isn't as good as I thought.**

 **The cut isn't a deep wound but I can see quite a bit of blood still drying on it. Maybe I shouldn't have overdone it but it's too late now. Oh well.**

 **I flip my bandage around so it's a bit more fresh on my leg so the blood can dry more. Good thing I'm wearing dark pants or the stain that appeared near my thigh would be more noticeable. I leave the stall, wash my hands, leave the bathroom and hear the school bell ring.**

 **Damn I didn't eat.**

 **Whatever. I'll just run to the cafeteria real quick and bring whatever food I find to the classroom I'm in.**

(3 hours later)

 **Well it's time.**

 **Time to go**

 **to**

 **the**

 **Literature**

 **Club.**

 **I feel like I shouldn't be so calm but in reality, my mind's racing as I walk up each floor.**

 **Will I be hated immediately?**

 **Will I be liked immediately?**

 **Will one of them have an incident today already?**

 **How hard will it be to fit in with the others?**

 **Will Monika recognize me as soon as I walk in?**

…

 **Will I gain symptoms from hanging out with them?**

 **Nah, the last question was pretty stupid. As long as I stay considerate and thoughtful, I should be able to overcome their own internal challenges. I hope at least.**

…

 **Oh yeah.**

 **I go real quick to the vending machine down the hall before going to the club. I almost forgot about Sayori's prize for winning the race earlier. I put in some money and get her a candy bar and some refreshing apple juice. I put it in my backpack so that it can be a surprise. I slowly walk back up the hall until I see it.**

 **The door open to the literature club.**

 **I take a deep breath, telling myself that everything will be alright and to keep a cool, relaxing mind during the first day.**

 **I go through the door to the club.**

…

Sayori: Hey Chris! You really came!

Chris: I told you I would come, didn't I?

Chris: It's not like I would go back on my word.

Sayori: Ahaha. Yeah. Hey everyone! Look who I brought!

Natsuki: …

Natsuki: Ugh, you brought a boy?

Natsuki: Really killed the atmosphere.

Chris: That's harsh.

Natsuki: Well it's true isn't it.

Chris: ...

Yuri: Welcome to the club… I hope you find it enjoyable here.

Chris: I think I will. Things are starting to get interesting.

Yuri: That's good.

Chris: Yeah…

 **I feel like someone is looking at me from across the room. Monika is looking directly at me, at least I think. *sigh* I look in her direction to see that she is really focusing on me. I wave hi to her to see what she'll do. She comes up to the rest of us.**

Monika: Welcome to the literature club!

Monika: What brought you to come here?

 **Like you don't know the answer to that question.**

Chris: Well… I saw how happy Sayori was when she talked about it so I decided since she's in it, I'd join as well.

Monika: Great! I hope you come to enjoy being here.

 **She looks at me like she wants to talk with me one-on-one so I wink at her and she gets the message.**

Chris: Here, let's go get some supplies from another classroom Monika.

 **No one picks up on it.**

Monika: Okay.

Monika: We'll be back!

Sayori: Okay!

Yuri: B-bye.

Natsuki: See you.

 **We head to an empty art room at a part of school where almost no one enters and we stay silent until we get to the room. We make sure no one is around before we start talking.**

Chris: So…?

Monika: How?

Chris: Huh?

Monika: How are you here? It doesn't make sense. I felt when you left the game! There's no way you can be here.

Chris: Well…

 **I didn't think enough about how to answer. Tell the truth or a lie? Truth or lie? Truth? Lie? Guess I'm trying the second method. I look up to her.**

Chris: Okay, do… do you know what you do to the girls at the club in the next few days?

Monika: I have an idea but I'm not sure.

Chris: Basically, you…

Chris: Kill everyone. Or delete them.

Monika: What?

 **She looks at me with a disturbed but expectant face. She does know. She just hasn't done it yet.**

Chris: Look, I know what your plan is and I'm begging you, please…

Chris: Do

Chris: Not

Chris: Kill

Chris: Them.

Monika: Why?

Chris: …

 **Please no.**

Monika: I told myself I couldn't do it. That it was wrong. But I end up doing it anyways?

 **A tear drops from her eye. She controls herself from crying. Then she sits up straight.**

Monika: Why did I do it?

Chris: …

Chris: …

Chris: …

… **.. What do I say?**

Monika: Please tell me Chris! Why?

Monika: Why do I kill everyone?

Chris: Because…

Chris: You loved me too much.

Chris: When you found out that you didn't have an ending, you couldn't handle that.

Monika: No…

Chris: When you found out that your existence didn't matter.

Monika: No…

Chris: That the world was truly empty.

Monika: Please stop…

Chris: That you could never be with me…

Monika: Stop!

 **She looks at me with eyes that could kill… eyes that I was too familiar with.**

Monika: It's your fault, isn't it?

Chris: What do you mean?

Monika: It's your fault that you exist.

…

Monika: It's your fault that everyone dies.

Chris: It doesn't have to be that way this time.

Monika: You're right.

 **I see her start to reach for something behind her and I already know what it is.**

 **A long, silver kitchen knife.**

Chris: Don't do this.

Monika: …

Chris: Don't make me hurt you more.

 **Why? It's impossible. She's too far gone.**

Monika: …

Chris: Why can't I make everyone happy?

 **She suddenly pops out of her daze and sees me become frustrated. I start to look at the floor, unable to stop my anger.**

Chris: No matter how hard I tried, no matter how long I spend with everyone, no matter what I did with them, no matter how good they felt, everything stayed the same.

Chris: Everyone dies… and you're left.

Monika: Chris…

Chris: It is my fault… If I never would have interrupted your lives, none of this would ever happen. You would be fine and so would everyone else.

Chris: Damn!

 **Unable to hold it any longer, I punch the floor, needing something to vent on.**

Chris: …

 **That really did help. Hurts but works.**

Chris: Okay.

Monika: …

Monika: Yeah?

Chris: I'll explain everything.

 **I tell her about my meeting with her future, dying self and the details her other told me about what I had to do and why she did what she did. After I'm done describing everything, she looks with a sense of understanding.**

Monika: Thank you.

Chris: Why?

Monika: Because I truly didn't understand why everything would come to that point. To the point where I lost my humanity. Where I treated my club members, my own friends, like demons instead of people. Thank you for helping me see everything.

Chris: Yeah… you're welcome.

 **She suddenly gives me a tight embrace to comfort me. I'm surprised by the sudden gesture.**

Monika: I'm sorry for what I put you through. I hope we never go through that path again.

Chris: …

Chris: Thanks.

 **She slowly lets go as to show her sincerity to me as she does so. Moments of silence past before Monika decides to break the calm.**

Monika: So?

Chris: So what?

Monika: What's your plan to prevent everything from going wrong.

Chris: I don't know exactly. I'll have to see how everyone is today then take priority of who's doing the worst and helping them out first.

Monika: I understand.

Chris: Can you help me?

Monika: Of course, I'll make sure I help out everyone this time.

Chris: Good. Well, let's grab some crayons and paper and start everyone new, okay?

Monika: Sure.

 **We exit the room with our supplies in hand to walk back towards the clubroom. I feel a new sense of comfort when I'm around Monika. It feels nice. Hopefully we can have the same comfort with everyone soon. We approach the door as if nothing had happened.**

…

 **Let's do this.**

 _..._

 _This chapter felt a bit rushed for me but I think it ended up nicely. Feel free to tell me what you think! The next chapter, the First Day, will be posted on Monday at 9am PST. How will Chris confront them on the first day? Wait and see..._


	4. Chapter 3: The First Day

_Hehe. Sorry about the typo last chapter about this chapter being released on Monday. I meant Sunday. Usually I'll post a chapter every one to two days because I can't hold back from publishing them. Also hope you really like this chapter now. I wasn't kidding when I said every chapter will get longer with time. :D_

…

Sayori: You're back!

Chris: Yeah, we went to go get some supplies for the club.

Monika: I have an idea for later to use these supplies.

Sayori: Okay!

 **No one appears like they've heard anything. I think we're all good. I'm still a bit shaken up from earlier but I let the feeling subside as Sayori keeps talking.**

Sayori: That reminds me…

Sayori: We have something for you! I'll go get them.

Natsuki: Hold on a minute! They're mine to get…

Sayori: Sorry, I got a bit too excited.

Sayori: Ahaha...

 **Natsuki goes to a table in the back of the room that has a tray that's covered with a bowl. She carries it to a table next to us and prepares to remove the bowl.**

Natsuki: Watch this everyone!

 **She removes the bowl to show delicious vanilla cupcakes with cute cat decorations on top. Honestly, they look way better than how they were described before. The level of detail put into each cupcake would put conventional bakers to shame.**

Chris: They look amazing!

Sayori: They're so cute!

Yuri: Such crafted masterpieces.

Monika: Well done Natsuki!

 **Natsuki gives a bright, toothy grin in our direction, clearly boasting her abilities of baking and enjoying our approval.**

Natsuki: Well…

All of us: …?

Natsuki: What are you waiting for guys? Take one already.

 **The other three quickly grab one and start digging into them immediately. They all give sounds of approval and continue to eat them while I look at where to bite in. Before I find a spot, I notice that Natsuki is waiting for me to start eating. I go and take a bite.**

Chris: Mhmmm! This is pretty good!

 **And I kid you not, this cupcake tastes amazing. The smooth, milky vanilla topping, the moist, damp chocolate breading, and the marshmallow cat on top aren't overly sweet like I expected and all the flavors compliment each other really well. The cupcake isn't at all dry so there's no need for any drink to wash it down. Overall, I've never tasted such a cupcake like this!**

Chris: Thanks Natsuki!

Natsuki: What are you talking about? I didn't make them for you.

Chris: …

Chris: You kind of did…

Chris: After all it was for whoever was joining the club…

Natsuki: Whatever! Don't get any wrong ideas.

Chris: What do you mean? These cupcakes are good.

Chris: I think you could become a great baker in the future.

Natsuki: No...I…

 **She starts blush heavily and looks the other way for a few seconds. Man, she really can't take a compliment well! I knew this was going to happen but I didn't expect that much of a reaction. Guess it can't be helped.**

Natsuki: Whatever. *quietly* Thanks.

Chris: What was that?

Natsuki: Nothing!

Monika: Well, we should get going on with our daily activities already. There's only an hour and a half left.

Yuri: Monika's right. Let's continue eating these treats while we read or what not.

Chris: Yuri, you sound pretty confident right now.

Yuri: R-really?

 **Darn, shouldn't have broken the spell but it just felt kind of weird, you know? I promise to myself that I won't throw off her confidence as easily next time.**

Chris: Yeah.

Yuri: Why… thank you.

 **She starts to blush so in order to make me not to notice, she thinks, she goes to a desk further away and starts reading her book. I can tell she's not concentrating on it well but I don't call out her bluff either.**

Sayori: Well, feel free to do whatever you want.

Monika: As long as you're having fun, anything's fine.

Chris: Okay. Thanks.

 **Everyone else separates from me and I'm left alone. Monika and Sayori are talking to each other, Natsuki is reading her manga, and Yuri is reading her book with a greater concentration than before. I decide to sit by myself and start losing thought about where I'm at.**

…

 **Okay so what now?**

 **What's my strategy here?**

 **Well if I remember correctly, Sayori's attempted suicide will be in three days so I should be alright for the moment. Natsuki is looking a bit uneasy but looks like she's finding comfort in her manga so I'll keep an eye on her. Yuri looks good as well, she's continuing to have great concentration on her reading and isn't focusing on her surroundings anymore. That just leaves Monika. I feel that she's doing fine and that she understands the circumstances I'm in. After all, if I didn't show my anger to her, she w-**

Sayori: You okay?

Chris: …?

 **Shoot, there goes my concentration again!**

Sayori: What's wrong?

Chris: Oh, ah… nothing.

Chris: Just keep getting lost in my thoughts.

 **This time Sayori doesn't look at me the way she did when she saw me at the house earlier. I know she can sense something's off but I try to avoid the topic.**

Chris: Oh, that reminds me!

Sayori: What?

Chris: I have your prize for winning earlier.

Sayori: Really?

Sayori: Yay!

Sayori: Where is it?

Chris: In my backpack, give me a sec.

 **I open my backpack and pull out the chocolate bar and apple juice. I go back to Sayori and hand her the two items.**

Chris: Here you go Sayori.

Sayori: Are you sure?

Chris: Huh? Of course I'm sure.

Sayori: Well, it's just that I don't think I deserve this much.

Chris: ...

Chris: Oh come on Sayori! Of course you do.

Chris: After all, you won the race.

Sayori: But that was just a short race! You keep one of the things.

Chris: No Sayori. You have them both.

Chris: I also think you deserve these after helping me join the club.

Chris: You just look so happy here and I just wanted to join that.

Chris: So of course you deserve these. You've earned it!

Sayori: Wow! Thanks!

Sayori: I knew you would like the club!

Chris: Of course, you know what's best for me.

Monika: Okay, everyone gather around!

 **Phew, thanks Monika. Sayori looked at me as if she was going to ask a question but is distracted by the sudden announcement. We all go to where Monika is and listen as she starts to speak.**

Monika: I think in order to understand each other further, we should try something new!

Sayori: Like what?

Monika: We should write poems that we can read to each other each day in order to become closer and improve our poetry skills.

Natsuki & Yuri: …

 **Natsuki and Yuri look disheartened by the thought and seem pretty unenthusiastic to this idea.**

Natsuki: I don't know Monika…

Yuri: Sharing writing with another person is… a huge barrier to jump across. To share each other's internal values and private thoughts takes more than just a whim of courage.

Sayori: Oh come on guys. It's only the four of us.

Sayori: It's not like anyone else will read these.

Monika: Please you two, I believe that this can be a really helpful activity for all of us.

 **I need to save the situation before these two decide to shut down the idea completely. Anyways, besides knowing what they're like, their poems will show us who needs more help at the moment.**

Chris: I think it's a good idea!

Natsuki & Yuri: …?

Chris: I'll try my best to make great poems that show who I am.

Natsuki & Yuri: …

Natsuki: Well, if you're gonna be so brave...

Natsuki: I'll also write some poems, I guess.

Sayori: Yay! What about you Yuri?

Yuri: …

Yuri: …

Yuri: Guess I don't really have a choice in the matter.

Monika: Thanks you guys. I promise that you won't regret it.

Natsuki: Whatever, it's fine.

 **I look at the clock and see that it's already the end of the first day. It doesn't seem like anyone's acting strange yet so I relax a little. Monika also saw the time.**

Monika: Well, it's the end of today's activities. Hope everyone brings some really great poems tomorrow!

Natsuki: Will do.

Yuri: Of course.

Sayori: Okay!

Sayori: ?

Sayori: Chris?

Sayori: Aren't you walking home with me?

Chris: Yeah, of course. I just need to tell Monika something real fast.

Sayori: Okay, I'll wait for you outside.

 **Sayori walks out the door and waits about a good distance away, enough that she probably won't hear what I say.**

Monika: So anything change?

Chris: Not yet. Everyone looks normal enough, I guess.

Chris: I'll have to see tomorrow. Also, could I get your number before we leave? I'm walking home with Sayori so I won't be able to talk to you if something happens.

Monika: Sure, I don't mind.

 **We exchange phone numbers and then put on our backpacks before we leave. She decides to walk the other way, opposite of Sayori, to exit the school. I guess she wants to avoid any awkwardness with walking with us or something. I don't always know what goes through her head.**

Sayori: You ready Chris?

Chris: Yeah, let's go.

 **We get to the bottom floor and get out of the school.**

Sayori: So how did you enjoy your first day with us?

Chris: Of course! Probably the most interesting day I've had in a long time.

Sayori: That's good. Also, are you really gonna make a poem?

Chris: What? You think I was kidding?

Sayori: Ahaha.

Sayori: No!

Sayori: *grinning* Maybe…

Chris: Whatever. I promise I'll make a really good poem to share.

Chris: Even though I've never written poetry before.

Sayori: Really? Never once in your life?

Chris: Nope.

Sayori: No wonder you joined the Literature Club.

Chris: Was that an insult?

Sayori: Hehe...

 **The conversation ends and we just enjoy our presence of each other for most of the walk home. Before we get there though, I start to feel an immense pain growing on my thigh.**

 **I think I can ignore it.**

 **But I can't.**

 **The pain keeps growing.**

 **Now it feels like it's burning.**

 **I start limping in front of Sayori and she looks at me with great concern.**

Sayori: Are you okay, Chris?

Chris: …

 **It hurts more.**

 **Now it feels like someone's stabbing it.**

 **And burning.**

 **Damn!**

 **Stop!**

 **I can't hold myself anymore.**

Sayori: Chris, you look like you're in pain.

 **God!**

Chris: No, I'm fine. Just a l-little cramp.

 **Sayori can tell I'm bluffing and slows her pace so that she's right next to me. She is scared of what could happen next.**

Sayori: You're not okay Chris! What's going on?!

 **It's too much now!**

Chris: Agh!

Sayori: Chris!

 **I collapse to the floor, clutching my thigh in pain.**

 **It hurts!**

 **It hurts!**

 **Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

Chris: Please...

Chris: Help me, please!

Sayori: Okay!

Chris: Aaaaahhhh!

 **Sayori lets me use her as a crutch to walk back home but she decides to take me to her house instead. It's fine, I don't think I can deal with this myself. Hopefully, I can reco-**

Chris: Argh…

 **Ah, can't concentrate too well. Fortunately, soon we get to Sayori's house and she finally lets me rest in her living room. There's a couch to sleep on but she also get a foldable bed, to watch over me I guess.**

Sayori: What do you want to rest on?

Chris: The couch is f-fine.

 **She helps me to the couch and I finally get to rest.**

Sayori: I'll go get some ice really quick!

Chris: Wait!

Sayori: … ?

Sayori: Yeah?

 **This is gonna be even more painful than the pain itself but I need to make sure that I can start moving again soon.**

Chris: Can… you also b-bring a bottle of hydrogen peroxide?

Sayori: I don't think that's a good idea, Chris.

Chris: Just do it, please.

Sayori: Okay then.

 **She leaves and I hear a freezer open and close. Then I can hear some sort of medicine cabinet open and hear many bottles of medicine whisk around as Sayori finds the hydrogen peroxide. She comes back with the ice and the peroxide.**

Sayori: What are you going to do?

Chris: This is gonna be a little embarrassing but…

 **I sit up and start taking off my pants so that my cut's in full view. Sayori blushes a little while I'm doing this but doesn't say anything.**

 **Then I remove the bandage from my thigh.**

 **The blood's still there. It never dried. Luckily there isn't any new blood but there is a chance it can open up. The cut's about an inch deep so just bandages and ice aren't gonna help.**

Sayori: What happened to you? That cut looks really big!

Chris: …

Sayori: We need to take you to the hospital! Or a doctor. Somewhere!

Chris: No!

 **Sayori is taken aback by my sudden outburst.**

Sayori: Why not?

Chris: …

Chris: …

Chris: Because…

Sayori: Because what?

Chris: It's not that big of a deal. Plus I can't afford medical bills, you know?

 **Better than telling her my plan anyways.**

Sayori: I guess that's true.

Sayori: But what are you going to do?

 **I get a napkin that's nearby and dry off some of the blood that's in the cut. I'm finally done mentally preparing for it. I look Sayori right into her eyes.**

Chris: I want you to get this bottle…

Chris: And pour a lot onto my cut.

Sayori: …

Sayori: Are you crazy?

Sayori: You'll be in a lot of pain.

Chris: It'll be worth it, just trust me.

Sayori: O-okay.

 **I lay down and stretch out my cut a bit so that the peroxide can get into every part of the cut. Not gonna lie, this already hurts a lot. But I keep a straight face in order not to scare her away. Sayori grabs the bottle and opens it. She grabs a chair and sits next to my leg, getting ready to pour it on. Before she starts to pour it though, she hesitates.**

Sayori: I can't do this Chris.

Sayori: I really can't.

 **A tear runs down her face, scared of what my reaction will be once we get going.**

Chris: Hehe. It's okay Sayori.

Sayori: How is this funny? How is it okay?

Chris: …

Chris: Because I'm scared too.

Chris: But we have to do this alright? I promise it'll be short and fast.

Sayori: …

Sayori: …

Sayori: …

 **She's still hesitating. I hold her arm with my hand to get her attention. She looks at me, still scared of what to expect.**

Chris: It's okay, really! I promise I'll be fine.

 **I give her the most genuine smile I can possibly give her. She finally nods her head and gets ready to pour the peroxide.**

Sayori: Well, here we go…

 **She starts pouring the peroxide into my leg. The very first drop that touches my leg is so painful and I silently clench my fist after letting go of my cut real fast. I try not to make any noise but fail to do so.**

Chris: AAAAHHHH!

Chris: DAMN!

Chris: ...

Chris: ….

Chris: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU…

 **Holy s*** this hurts.**

 **Ahh!**

 **Ahh!**

 **Ahh!**

 **Ahh!**

 **Ahh!**

 **Ahh!**

 **Ahh!**

 **Ahh!**

 **Ahh!**

 **Ahh!**

 **Finally! Sayori's done.**

Sayori: Are you okay Chris?

Chris: …

Chris: Yeah.

Chris: Not gonna lie to you…

Chris: That f***ing hurt.

Chris: Excuse my language.

Sayori: No, it's fine, it's fine. It's reasonable anyways.

 **After my cut finally stops fizzing, I grab a new bandage from my backpack and put it on my thigh before laying on the couch again. Unfortunately, after experiencing that much pain, I can't keep consciousness for that much longer.**

Sayori: Chris? Don't fall asleep yet, please.

Chris: I'm trying but… awake… hard...

 **I relax on the couch and everything fades to black. The last thing I hear is…**

Sayori: I'll take care of you, don't worry…

…

…

 **Sleep.**

 _Hey everyone! Was this chapter good? Hope it was. Next chapter will be posted latest by Tuesday 10am PST!_

 _Chapter 4: Change of Plans_


	5. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

…

…

 **Ow.**

 **My head hurts. Feels like I have a splitting headache.**

 **I take a look at the time on a digital clock next to me.**

 **It reads 4:35 AM.**

 **I open my eyes to see Sayori sleeping right next to me, with her arm on my back. She moved her foldable bed so that she was sleeping right next to me on the couch.**

 **My head feels like someone kicked a soccer ball at me at full force. I slowly shift out of the couch to not wake Sayori up. I start to walk and somehow don't feel almost any pain from my thigh anymore. Now it feels like I have a bruise instead. To ease my headache, I walk to the bathroom nearby to find the medicine cabinet. I enter the bathroom and open it to find an aspirin to ease my discomfort. Reasonably, I discover that the medicine cabinet is littered with bottles of Zoloft, Prozac, and others that fill up about 80 percent of it's shelves. After a good minute, I finally find an aspirin. I also take some pills of Zoloft just in case I… you know. Afterward, I go to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. I grab a cup, fill it with water, and drop the aspirin in. After it dissolves, I go to the living room with my cup in hand to find Sayori awake.**

 **She looks a bit uneasy, probably because I went through her medications. I sit back down and slowly drink the water, easing the symptoms I had. Sayori keeps looking at me like I'm going to expose her depression suddenly. She's not wrong, I'm just waiting for my headache to go down first.**

 **She finally breaks the silence after I've had time to rest for a few moments.**

Sayori: How do you feel?

Chris: …

Chris: I feel alright.

Chris: My body aches though.

 **She continually looks more uneasy as the conversation continues.**

Chris: So how was I last night? Did I make any noise or anything?

Sayori: Not really. You just… made some grunts of pain I guess.

Chris: Ah. Sorry if it bothered you.

Sayori: It's fine.

Chris: Well… I think I should make that poem now.

Sayori: Wait…

Chris: …?

Chris: What is it?

 **Looks like she's finally ready to start talking about what I found.**

Sayori: Did y-you look through my medicine cabinet earlier?

Chris: Yeah, I needed something to ease my headache.

Sayori: …

Sayori: …

 **I feel a bit drowsy right now but I shake off that feeling for now.**

Sayori: …

Chris: Sayori.

Sayori: …

Sayori: …

Chris: Sayori.

Sayori: …

Sayori: …

 **I wave my hand in front of her face to get her attention. She snaps back into reality and looks at me with a look of dread in her face. I decide to take it slow.**

Chris: What are you so worried about?

Sayori: *Nervously* Nothing! What're you talking about?

Chris: Sayori. The way you're acting says otherwise.

Sayori: …

Chris: Look…

Chris: I…

 **Jeez, this is pretty uncomfortable to talk about.**

Chris: Ugh…

Sayori: You don't know what it's like.

Chris: Actually, I do.

 **She looks me with wonder and confusion.**

Sayori: What do you mean?

Chris: Depression, right?

Sayori: …

Sayori: Yeah…

 ***sigh* Why am I doing this?**

Chris: Well…

Chris: You're not the only one who has it…

Sayori: What? You have it too?

Chris: Yeah. And I know.  
Chris: It sucks.

 **She starts to look at me at a different angle, as if to find a phone or paper that I'm reading off of. She doesn't really believe I have it but it's true.**

Chris: Well, if you really don't believe me, then I'll say some questions that you've had on your mind before alright?

Sayori: Sure…

Chris: *sigh*

Chris: …

Chris: How do I get out of bed every day?

Chris: …

Chris: Why do I have to use pills to be normal?

Chris: Why should I go to school?

Chris: Why eat?

Chris: Why sleep?

Chris: Why play?

Chris: How come I exist in this world?

Chris: How can my friends deal with me every day?

Chris: Should I still exist?

Chris: When will it be over?

Chris: …

 **Sayori looks at me in astonishment, saddened by the thought that I could know so much about the topic. But I know. I know how hard it can be living with it.**

Sayori: How then? How do you keep going without giving up?

Chris: Ha…

Chris: Well, it's because I think that if you can't exist for yourself...

Chris: You should exist for the others around you. For people that care about you.

Chris: And I'm not talking about people who are friendly with you just because they know your problems. I mean people who are friends with you, even if they don't know what happens exactly behind your appearance with them.

Chris: Those are the people who I live for.

Chris: Like you.

 **She sheds a tear at the thought of her being a help to me.**

Sayori: Chris…

Sayori: I could say the same for you.

Chris: …?

Sayori: Even in my worst days, the way you were with me would always brighten up my day, no matter how bad things got.

Sayori: You would always encourage me, do nice things, and be there when I needed you.

Sayori: That's how I've been able to deal with it.

 **She starts silently crying and collapses a bit on the couch. I go closer to her and lift her up so that she and I meet eye to eye.**

Chris: Sayori… you mean a lot to me alright. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do to myself.

Sayori: …

Sayori: I feel the same way.

 **I pull Sayori into a hug, hoping to comfort her more. She starts to calm down and embraces me back. You don't know how relieved I felt when she did that. Then she does something I wasn't expecting.**

 **She pulls out of the hug a bit so that we're looking at each other face-to-face. She is blushing pretty heavily and looks nervous. She then looks right into my eyes and starts leaning on.**

 **Oh s***! What!**

 **What do I do!**

 **There's no way that I can escape this so I do the most reasonable thing.**

 **I also start leaning in and eventually our lips meet each other. We both start melting in each other's arms.**

 **She feels so warm**

 **And comforting.**

 **It's unbelievably blissful.**

…

…

…

 **After a solid few seconds, we both stop and are blushing pretty hard. I mean… we did just… yeah.**

Chris: …

Sayori: …

Chris: So… that just happened.

Sayori: *happily* Yeah.

Sayori: Guess what this means.

Chris: What?

Sayori: You have a girlfriend now.

Chris: …

…

…

 **She's not wrong, it's just that… things escalated pretty fast.**

Chris: Haha.

Chris: Ahaha.

Chris: Well I guess y-you're right.

Sayori: Huh? Are you embarrassed Chris?

Chris: No!

Chris: …

Chris: Maybe.

Sayori: Ahaha.

Sayori: Guess I'm the mature one now.

Chris: *playfully* Whatever.

 **I look at the clock from earlier and it now reads 5:47 AM.**

Chris: Well, since it's almost time for school, want some breakfast?

Sayori: Sure!

Sayori: Wait, can I help too?

Chris: Sure, it's your house…

Sayori: Oh yeah. Hehe…

 **We pull out a bunch of supplies and start cooking. You'd be surprised by how skilled the two of us were at cooking. By the time we're done cooking everything, we have two hearty plates of sunny side up eggs, sausage, and bacon. We wash all the equipment we've used while our food cools down a bit. Eventually, we sit down at the couch in the living room and Sayori brings a small coffee table for us to eat on. We start eating, the food tasted smooth and perfectly seasoned.**

Sayori: This is really good.

Chris: I know right? I didn't think we'd do a good job.

Sayori: Same.

 **Suddenly I have a curious thought. I won't be able to help out Yuri and Natsuki all by myself. By adding Sayori to help us out, it'd be me, her, and Monika. I don't want to ruin the mood so soon so I keep my thoughts to myself while we finish our food. Oh wait! Our poems. Almost forgot about that.**

Chris: Hey Sayori…

Sayori: Yeah?

Chris: We forgot to write our poems.

Sayori: Oh shoot! You're right.

 **I take my backpack and pull out two pieces of paper for me and Sayori. I pull out two pencils and give one of each to her.**

Chris: Well I don't think this'll be too hard.

Sayori: Yeah! This is a piece of cake!

Chris: …

Chris: ...

 **I was bluffing Sayori.**

 **I think for a while what to write down. I don't have many topics to choose from so I just write down some memories of mine.**

 _Absence_

 _It's a haunting experience_

 _One day it's there, one day it's not_

 _I guess it's just a coincidence_

 _That one day, it dies on the spot_

 _I remember when it would take care of me_

 _Always smiling, full of glee_

 _It always told me that it would never be absent_

 _I believed that, till the day that caused dissent_

 _Now that it's gone, it's still hard to believe_

 _That the thing I loved now can not breath_

 _It told me that it would live for a long time_

 _Well, that's what it said through its prime_

 _Now, it hurts, knowing that I can't rely on it_

 _Now every day feels like a piece of ****_

 _And days that were full of life and spirit_

 _Are so quiet that my soul can not hear it_

 _Such tragedy that this thing caused_

 _Ever since, it feels like my life's been paused._

 **I got a little more into depth than I would have liked but it's good. Sayori looks like she's finished with her poem and looks excitedly at me.**

Sayori: Did you finish yours?

Chris: Yeah, I won't let you read it yet though.

Sayori: Aww. Why not?

Chris: You have to wait until it's time for the literature club. That's what it's for.

Sayori: Okay. I can't wait!

 **She looks excited. It feels nice to see her that way.**

…

 **Now I have to help the other two.**

 **How am I gonna pull this off? I'm gonna have to find some way to spy on either Yuri or Natsuki during lunch and I still don't know who needs more help. If either of the tw-**

Sayori: Chris, you're spacing out again.

 **Why do you do this to me?**

Chris: M-my bad. I'm just wondering how I'll spy-

 **Crap… that's way too much info.**

Sayori: Spying? Spying on what?

Sayori: Chris, what are you talking about?

 **There goes me and my big mouth.**

 **Well…**

 **Is there any point of delaying the truth at this point?**

Sayori: Chris…

Sayori: I know you've been acting strange lately.

Sayori: The other day when you were at the club, you kept looking at Natsuki and Yuri.

Sayori: You're planning to do something to them, aren't you?

Sayori: I know you're not a pervert because you looked concerned for them.

 **I was looking at them? Was it that obvious. I don't even remember looking at them for too long. Man, I was not expecting Sayori to be that attentive.**

Sayori: So what are you planning? You're not gonna do anything bad to them right?

Chris: …

Chris: …

Chris: No it's… just… something… wrong…

Sayori: With them?

Chris: Yeah… it's not that they're bad or anything. It's just that…

Chris: *sigh* Okay.

Sayori: What?

Chris: I'll explain myself.

Chris: Lately, before I knew them in the club, I noticed how Yuri would have many cuts on her arms. I know this because during lunch, she'd be at the same place as me, outside near the water fountain. As for Natsuki, I think she's experienced lots of abuse from her father. One day, I remember seeing a huge bruise on the bottom of her neck while I was going to English class. And lately, Monika's been telling me that it's getting worse for the both of them.

Sayori: …

Sayori: …

Sayori: Wow. I knew that they had problems of their own…

Sayori: But I didn't know it was this serious until now.

Sayori: What can I do?

Chris: Well… you can help me and Monika to stop everything that's happening to them.

Chris: After all, the two of us have a feeling that something's gonna happen if we don't stop them.

Chris: So what do you say? Will you help us stop their suffering?

Sayori: …

Sayori: Of course. They're my friends too, after all.

Chris: Okay, good. Then I already have something that you can do.

Sayori: What is it?

 **I figured that it would be best if she could keep an eye on Yuri while me and Monika help out Natsuki. If things become heated, I'll also bring Sayori as backup.**

Chris: Alright, here's what I want you to do. I want you to spy on Yuri for now. Tell us anything that seems off about her. We don't want her to do something that we'll all regret.

Sayori: Sure, I'll keep an eye on her. But wait, what about Natsuki?

Chris: Me and Monika will help her out first since she's been getting more cuts and bruises lately. However, if things start to escalate too much, we'll also take you to help us out.

Sayori: … Okay.

Chris: By the way, any chance you have a phone that you rarely use?

Sayori: Why?

Chris: It'll be useful for us later.

Sayori: Okay, I do have one, let me just find it.

 **Almost as soon as she leaves, seconds later, she hands me a smartphone that has a few scratches on its edges. Overall, the phone is pretty intact. Sayori knows my exact thoughts on the phone.**

Sayori: It has about seven days until it's service runs out.

Chris: Perfect, seven days is more than enough. Well, sorry about this but I'm going to leave you early. I need to get to school to get some insight on Natsuki.

Sayori: That's fine. Here's my number if you need anything.

 **We quickly exchange numbers to each other before I open the door to leave. Before I leave, I say something to Sayori.**

Chris: Sayori.

Sayori: Yeah?

Chris: Let's do our best.

Sayori: *smiling* Okay!

 **I wave her goodbye before shutting the door and start jogging to school. It's only about half a mile away so I get there in about five minutes. Before I enter school grounds, I see Natsuki go to some lockers to grab something.**

 **Well, time to see what's going on.**

 **Help's on the way Natsuki.**

 _What's up everyone! Barely got this chapter to post on time. :)_

 _Next chapter is called A Watchful Eye._

 _Latest it'll be posted is on Thursday, 10 am PST._

 _Hope you keep on reading! :D_


	6. Chapter 5: A Watchful Eye

_I have an important announcement to make to everyone. Due to the lack of details I can put into my story with the current format I possess, I will dramatically change the way my story's been written as of right now. I grew tired of the old formatting, wanting to add more details but not wanting to disappoint you guys. I have to thank TellerHusky2000 for suggesting the change to my writing style. And no, I'm not being sarcastic right now so hope the change won't affect you guys negatively._

 _Sorry for my rant there._

 _Oh well, hope you enjoy this new and improved style of storytelling!_

A vivid brightness shown through the dark, pink curtains of the small bedroom, lightening up the room so that everything was visible. A small white chair could be seen pushed into a computer desk filled with pink flower designs of different sizes and shapes. Overall, the setup was made for a person of short stature and seemed cutesy enough to assume that the child was young. Mounds of clothing cover the floor, ranging from t-shirts and dresses to underwear and sleek bras. Even though the room was full of wonderful, innocent decorations, it couldn't hide what had been done to the one who lived there. A small body started to rustle, finally waking from a heavy slumber that was short-lived. This person struggled to lift herself out of her makeshift bed, made out of many pillows and fabric. Once she got out of bed, in the light it was easily recognizable who it was.

Natsuki.

 _Ugh, it's too early to be doing this._

She limped while she searched for her school uniform around the carpet floor where limitless clothing littered it's soft surface. Before she finds her uniform, Natsuki catches a glimpse of a fresh spot of blood that made its way there only a few hours ago. The memory of her father smashing her arm against the kitchen table makes her eyes water a bit since she had tried to put her father in a good mood after his drunken adventure yesterday. She cleaned the kitchen and the living room in hopes of appeasing him, however it was useless. Her father always came up with a reason to lash out at her, this time saying how he wanted to save the leftover beers for later. She clutches her arm in pain, hoping her arm recovers enough that her faltered movements aren't noticeable to the people in her school.

She didn't like to keep attention to herself too long since she's long given up on anyone caring about her horrifying reality. The last time she tried to explain her situation to someone, they had failed of keeping her secret sound, giving her more pain than resolution in the end.

Her father got a call from her middle school, suggesting that someone suspected him of child abuse. He softly questioned her about why the school wanted to talk about this "nonsense about abuse." Natsuki tried to keep her voice as calm as possibly as she told him that someone ratted her out to the counseling office. Her father looked at her with a look of emptiness that made her feel a pit in her stomach. Before he enter the counseling office, he told Natsuki to look at him, looked her straight in the eyes, and said…

"I'll figure what to do with you after I've sorted this out."

He was able to smooth talk his way out of any concerns they had for the girl and quickly let out the two from school grounds without further intervention. The car ride home was felt like an eternity for Natsuki, knowing with each minute they got closer to their home, the sooner the impending hell would commence. When they arrived at their house, her father simply told her to get out the car and stand near the front door. Before they entered, he looked down at her and had a spiteful expression on his face.

"You'll get what you deserve, you bad girl," he said as they entered into the living room.

She cringed at that sentence, knowing that this wasn't his usual anger towards her. She tried to mentally prepare for the chaos that would ensue. As she predicted, Natsuki experienced the most brutal beating that she would ever get in her lifetime. Her father first whipped her with his leather belt, leaving many scars on her back. Next, she was punched in the gut and her chest for almost half an hour before her father took a minute rest. She was barely able to pull herself up, tears streaming down her face as she tried pleading to him to have mercy.

"I'm sorry Papa! I'm sorry for being a bad girl! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

However, her father never said a word as she was picked up by him. He walked up the steps to her bedroom. For a moment, she finally thought it was over and that he would simply tell her to get out of his sight and leave her there. She relaxed for a moment, not expecting what happened next.

He simply looked at her and lifted her head up for him to see. "Go to hell, you selfish- agh!" He hurled her body towards her bookshelf, afterward immediately shutting the door behind him as he left in frustration. Natsuki's body thumped against the shelf, barely withstanding the impact without breaking anything noticeable. She fell quickly afterwards to the floor, landing on her back onto the floor, facing the ceiling. She stayed in the same position for a while, in agonizing pain, slipping in and out of consciousness for a few minutes. Eventually, she gains enough strength to lift herself, unfortunately, standing up suddenly after her torture is too much for her body so she collapses onto the floor, landing on her knees. She tries to stop herself but ends up puking both bile and blood. After she's done, she drags herself into bed and loses consciousness completely. The rest of the night was left without any new incidents. Later a few days later, she discovered that she fractured one of her ribs and that she had temporary paralysis on her right arm so her father allowed her to stay home for two weeks, giving her enough to recover but nothing more. When she finally was able to go back to school, anyone who asked her absence was told to "f*** off" or to "go somewhere else."

 _It'll never be as bad like then. Never again._

Natsuki goes to her bathroom, stealthily since she doesn't want to wake her father, and quickly covers up her bruises with concealer until she looks like her normal self. She then proceeds to pull out her first aid kit from her medicine cabinet and puts a roll of bandages into her backpack.

 _I can't eat breakfast or he'll wake up. I'll just survive till lunchtime and ask the others for a snack or whatever. Not like they're mean enough to say no._

She quickly slips out of her house without waking him and starts making her way to school. The walk there is peacefully but with hints of pain for Natsuki as she slowly makes her way there. Before she arrives, she hides herself behind a group of bushes and lightly bandages her arm so it isn't too noticeable. It cushions her arm well, allowing her to walk more stably towards school. When she arrives at school, she goes to her locker to go get her books for the day.

 _There she is. What's she doing at school so early?_

 **Chris keeps spying on Natsuki as she unlocks her locker to get her books. She suddenly collapses though as soon as she tries to lift her books and put them in her backpack.**

 _I got to go help her! She's doing worse than I thought. I thought she'd be more stable at least anyways._

 **He instinctively goes to Natsuki's side and looks at her with worry. She looks up to see Chris looking at her with worry.**

"Are you alright?" **Chris asks.**

"Yeah, I'm fine, you can let go of me now." **Natsuki says with irritation in her voice. Chris lets go of her and stays there as she tries again to lift her books but fails to do so.**

"You sure? Your arm looks pretty beaten up." **he asks after analyzing why Natsuki collapsed after putting force into her arm.**

"... Well… maybe I need a little help." **she says dejectedly.**

 _I can tell that something happened yesterday after she left the club. She did say that she needed to be home soon because her father was cooking dinner. Duh, how did I forget about that? I help and offer to pick up her books and carry her backpack to her class._

"Sure, I guess just… d-don't get any wrong ideas alright?"

"Okay, I won't." _Natsuki looks at me uneasily as we start walking up to her english class, on the second floor of the school building. We stay silent as we make our way there, not feeling enough strength to make a conversation._

 **While the two are making their way to Natsuki's class, they both notice that the school is dead silent and the only audible noises heard are the sounds of their footsteps. The path they walk after climbing a flight of stairs is a hallway that has both of its walls covered with posters of other clubs, bulletins about school events, food items offered for the month, and information about field trips.**

 _Well, there's her class._

 **The duo arrive at a class labeled with the following at the center of the door:**

 **Ms. Takahashi**

 **English 9**

 **Welcome!**

 **Natsuki tries to open the door but finds it locked. She dejectedly looks at the door quickly before facing Chris.**

 _Ugh, why's it locked? Usually it's open already. I don't want Chris to wait with me, he'll start asking questions or worse, what happened._

" _Natsuki?"_ **Chris waves his hand in front of her face, grabbing her attention.**

"What's with everyone spacing out?"

 _*sigh* This is gonna be harder than I thought._

 _Sorry for ending the chapter right here but I won't be able to post the rest of the chapter for a few hours so I hope you can wait until then!_

 _Estimated Time for Rest of Chapter: 9pm PST_


	7. Chapter 5: A Watchful Eye (continued)

"What's with everyone spacing out?"

 _*sigh* This is gonna be harder than I thought._

 **Natsuki is clearly dissatisfied by the question and retaliates by pointing a finger right at Chris.**

"How can you talk about spacing out? You do it all the time!" **she says with a defiant authority.**

"Yeah, maybe so, but you look more exhausted than I do so…"

 _Just f*** off already, damn it._

"I am not exhausted!"

"And you look hungry by the way," **Chris says while poking her right in the middle of her tummy.**

 **Natsuki blushes at the touch but quickly regains her composure for the moment.**

"Just leave me alone already. I don't wanna deal with you right now."

 **He can sense that his presence with her wouldn't improve the mood with each other so he decides to leave her and watch from a distance. Before he leaves though, Chris goes through his backpack and pulls out an extra plate of food that he had planned on saving for later. The plate had two pancakes and some of the eggs that he and Sayori had cooked only an hour ago. He pokes at Natsuki again who looks surprised to see the plate of food extended to her.**

"I know, I'll go away right now but can you also at least eat something? It really sucks seeing you without strength. Just eat this so you'll feel better." **He takes one of Natsuki's hands and slowly makes it to where she's eventually holding the plate with one hand.**

"Please, can you do this one favor?"

 **She looks hesitantly at Chris for a few seconds, not wanting to admit it but admiring the fact that he even made the offer. After a long period of silence, she finally takes her other hand and tugs the plate away from him.**

 ***quietly*** "Thank you."

 **He's able to hear her and says you're welcome sincerely. He starts to walk away and Natsuki can't help but stop him before he leaves.**

"Wait!"

 **Chris turns around for a moment, looking at her in curiosity. She tries to say something but her words end up in murmurs.**

"Natsuki."

"Y-Yeah?"

"... I'll help you out soon. Don't worry."

 **Natsuki feels a pit in her stomach as he walks down the hallway, going down the stairs. She tries to ignore her suspicions but the signs she saw are too specific.**

 _Don't do anything stupid Chris._

 **As Chris continues to walk down the flights of stairs to the bottom floor, thoughts begin to arise about his circumstances.**

 _If I remember, Natsuki is being abused by her father, no doubt about that. But what about Yuri? Nothing really connects her to suffering if I remember correctly. So why does she cut herself?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 **Suddenly, the memory of Monika comes into his mind, when she was mentioning Chris of Yuri's personal feelings about her knifes.**

" **Chris, I think you should stay away from Yuri for a while. Not that it's a bad thing, but you've kind of been triggering her obsession. You know, now that I'm saying it, I think Yuri enjoys cutting herself. Like she gets some sort of high or something. It's funny, actually. You could even say it's a sexual thing."**

 _Oh._

 _Oh._

 **He stops walking down the stairs, sitting down to drown in these thoughts.**

 _So is there anything I can really do? It's not like I can stop her if she likes doing that. It's like if I ate a chocolate and one day someone tells you that's bad to do. It's not like I'd stop. Neither would Yuri._

 **Chris lets out a long sigh, becoming frustrated on how to handle the issue.**

 _What do I do then? There's not much that I can do._

 **He pulls out his personal phone and goes through his contacts to find Sayori. Before he starts to call her, he hears footsteps closing in on him. As he thought, out of the corner of his eye above him, he sees Natsuki coming down the stairs to meet him. He puts away his phone before Natsuki is in front of him.**

 _Why'd she come to see me?_

"Hey, I w-wanted to say thanks," **she says while trying to recover from her run down the stairs.**

"For what?"

"For the food. No one's really forced me to accept that kind of offer."

 **Natsuki starts fidgeting with her hands, looking at the floor in embarrassment.**

"Chris, d-do you c-c…"

 **She stops mid-sentence, afraid of her embarrassment and his judgement of her.**

 _Haha. Wasn't expecting something like this._

"Hehe… were you going to ask if I cared about you?"

"Of c-course not! That's stupid," **her face more red than the moment before. Chris just laughs sincerely and places his hand on her hair.**

"The answer's yes if you wanted to know."

 **She stares at him after this statement. They both stand there for a moment, the atmosphere light but heavy somehow. The thought of him caring about her keeps going through her mind when Chris gets her attention.**

"Listen, I got to go. I have to meet Sayori to do something."

 _This is already pretty awkward so please let me leave._

"Uhuh. See you," **she says, dazed. She watches as Chris finishes going down the stairs and walks out the front door of the school.**

 _Okay… I'll see what I do with Natsuki later. Right now I have to find Sayori._

 **He quickly pulls out his phone and resumes his earlier task. He speed dials Sayori who responds within 4 rings.**

"What's up Chris?"

"Are you on your way to school, Sayori?"

"Not yet, why?"

"We have to talk real quick. It's about Yuri. Stay there, I'll be there soon."

"Sure, see you here."

 **Chris disconnects the call and sprints over to Sayori's house. Before he gets there, he realizes that he has to inform Monika about the sudden change in plans. Again, he turns on his phone and this time speed dials Monika. She answers the phone immediately.**

"Hello, Monika?"

"Yeah Chris, what is it?"

"How fast can you get to Sayori's house?"

"In about a minute, I'm only a few houses away from her."

"Okay, get here as soon as you can. We have a slight change of plans."

"Alright, I'm already out the door. See you real soon."

"See you, bye."

 **He puts his phone away and finishes his sprint to Sayori's house. When he gets there, he knocks on the door and waits a few seconds. As soon as the door opens, he sees Monika already inside, Sayori holding the door.**

Chris: "You weren't kidding when you said you'd be here soon."

Monika: *smiling* "I don't make false promises."

 _The two go sit on the living room couch, fully dressed for school. I move the coffee table to the side and pull up a small plastic chair. I sit in front of the two, ready to discuss our changes._

Sayori: "So, you said you wanted to talk about Yuri?"

Chris: "Yeah, actually. Because I didn't account something into our plan."

Sayori: "Which is?"

Chris: "Yuri's obsession with knives."

 **Monika's face lights up with remembrance, knowing what Chris is about to say.**

Monika: "Yeah, this is basically what we're going to say. You know that Yuri cuts herself sometimes, right?"

 **Sayori nods her head in agreement.**

"Well, Yuri doesn't necessarily hate doing this. She actually likes doing this. I've noticed at specific times that Yuri would have a slight smile on her face during english after using the bathroom. Based on what Chris saw during Yuri's downtime, she's had many cuts all over her arms, covered by her long-sleeve uniform. So now what we're here to discuss is what to do to handle this dilemma."

Sayori: "Oh. So how are we going to help her out?"  
Monika: "I think that we drop all attention from her for now. At least, I mean no spying on her during the day. We just have to see major warning signs during the club alright? Anything, from slight discomfort to major reactions to certain topics. New cuts, depending on their severity, drops in her usual attitude, anything like that."

Sayori: "So that's it? We're not gonna focus on her anymore? Doesn't seem like a good idea right now."

Chris: "Don't worry. Instead, we're gonna focus on Natsuki for now. As soon as we finish helping her over, we're gonna focus all of our efforts into finding ways to help Yuri."

Sayori: "... Okay, I'll put trust into you guys."

 **Sayori still looks at Chris, unconvinced of the new plan. He extends his hand to hers, wrapping his fingers into hers.**

Chris: "Don't worry, everything will work out."

 **Monika has a slight tinge of jealousy watching this scene play out but immediately feels guilt. After remembering what she did to her before, she pledged to herself that she would make things work out for the better. She instead stands up and offers both her hands to help the two up.**

Monika: "So, are we doing this?"

 **Chris and Sayori both accept her hands and stand up. The three are looking at each other before they head out the door of Sayori's house.**

Chris: "I promise you two, we will not fail."

Monika: "That's a promise."

Sayori: "Definitely. We won't stop until everyone's happy."

 _This is a better mood than a few hours before. I can't wait to make a difference this time. We all have free will this time. So now there's a chance. A chance to make everything great._

 _A chance to keep everyone alive._

 _Finally, a chance for everyone to be happy._

 _Makes me excited. :)_

 _This style of writing is definitely challenging so don't be surprised if you see some changes happen again. I think it's working out great so far. We'll just see where it goes from here._

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm (Great name, right?)_

 _Latest it'll be posted is on Saturday, 10am PST._

 _See you in the next chapter!_

 _\- Restless Universe_


	8. Important Announcement :)

Hey everyone I have another important announcement. I'm not satisfied with how Chapter 6 is yet so I have a Christmas gift for you all. I will release Chapter 6 and 7 (maybe even 8) all on Christmas Day, equating to about 7,000 words minimum. Shout out to everyone who's supported me throughout my fanfic in it's explosive beginning and now. Special thanks to all the readers who've enjoyed this fanfic!

There isn't much I can give to you guys in return but know that I thank all of you for enjoying my fanfic's beginning.

Be ready for 2 (it's gonna be 3 XD) chapters on Christmas Day!


	9. Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm

 _We all started to head up to the school with a new motivation, knowing that we didn't have to rush things as fast as we had to. After we got to our classes, everything that happened was a blur, as nothing was really worth remembering except maybe Sayori trying to make out with me in the hallway during lunch. I'm comfortable having a girlfriend but not being that clingy in public. Then after a few hours, it was finally time for the club._

… _._

 **Chris, Monika, and Sayori are walking peacefully up the flight of steps to the club. The atmosphere is light and airy, with no speck of guilt or worry in existence.**

Monika: "Well Sayori, I heard you tried making out with Chris earlier. And he rejected you?"

Sayori: *playfully* "Shut up!"

Chris: "Why? You know I'm not that lovey-dovey either."

"Shut up!" **she says, playfully twirling her hair, skipping as they start walking down the hallway to the clubroom.**

 _I know she's loving all the attention she's getting. I'll just change the subject then. :)_

Chris: "So, how was your day, Monika?"

"Oh, nothing special yet, besides Sayori at least."

"Hey!" **Sayori lightly blushes.**

"Sorry, sorry. But yeah, I can't really say anything eventful happened. Just a lot of assignments and lectures. How about you?"

"Quite a few things, actually. First of all, I found a fifty on the floor on the way to third period," **he says as he pulls out a crisp, fairly new fifty dollar bill with a sharpie mark through it's core.** "Next, I've passed all my tests today with perfect marks so that was nice." **Chris smiles slyly, boasting his intellect, which Monika replies by rolling her eyes.** "Lastly, someone left me a small USB full of my favorite songs in my locker." **He pulls out a small USB stick that has a small screen for displaying music and a small plug in for earbuds or headphones.**

Sayori: "That's kinda creepy, though. Who would know what songs you like to listen to?"

"Well, not gonna lie, I might have been saying verses of my songs quietly in the club to myself while I read."

 _I have a habit of doing that and I haven't been able to find my phone from before I got here so it hasn't been easy. There's only two people who've been around me those times yesterday._

"I can guess who it could be though."

Monika & Sayori: "Who?"

"Either Natsuki or Yuri. Those two are the only ones who could possibly know."

Sayori: "I guess it makes sense. They're the only ones who even remotely know you."

Monika: *playfully* "Unless someone's stalking you."

Chris: "Naw, don't think that's possible. Whatever, I don't mind anyways. This is a pretty nice gift. You have no idea how long I've been trying to get these songs back."

 _We drop our conversation about the two as we walk into the clubroom, still joking around as we settle down as Natsuki and Yuri near us._

Natsuki: "You three look like best friends already."

Chris: "Yeah, I'm surprised."

Sayori: "Guess what?"

 **Sayori looks at Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri with a mischievous look on her face.**

Monika, Natsuki & Yuri: "What?"

 _She better not say what I think she's gonna say._

Sayori: "We get to share poems today!"

 _Jesus, she almost gave me a heart attack._

 **The other three look back in agreement, although Natsuki and Yuri still seem weary of the idea.**

Chris: "Oh come on you two, you're overthinking this! All you have to do is let one of us look at it. We're not going to hurt you if it's not our style."

Natsuki: "Well, okay. But only because you can take it so lightly."

Yuri: "Wording it like that makes this more comfortable to do."

Chris: "That's more like it."

Monika: "Well, since everyone's in agreement, we should present our poems already if it's alright with you four.

Chris: "Sure."

Sayori: "Yes!"

Natsuki: "Why not?"

Yuri: "O-okay."

 _I decide to go to Sayori first since we became a couple yesterday. Why not? I'm feeling a bit selfish right now._

 **Sayori looks in surprise as Chris makes his way to her with a swagger in his stride. He sits on top of the desk in front of her so that they're facing each other.**

 **Natsuki decides to go to Yuri first, since she doesn't seem to have made any connections to the trio earlier.**

Natsuki: "Well, here's my poem… Read it already!"

"Y-yeah, sorry."

 **Yuri tries to get used to Natsuki's style of writing, also trying to decode any message that might be in the poem.**

Kites

I like it when I see them.

Kites, flying so high

Floating without a care

Not having to share

Looking like butterflies

Held with string ties

Feeling so dandy

Simple like candy

But this is true

The sky is blue

The kite is not

Mine full of spots

They're not painted on

The fabric there's gone.

Luckily kites can be fixed

Other things, well I don't know.

 _This is definitely interesting. The style's a bit simplistic for me but I don't mind it too much. I like the rhyme scheme._

"So what's your judgement?" **Natsuki says with a hint of bitterness in her voice.**

"Huh?"

"Do you hate it or not?"

"Who s-said I'd hate it?"

"What?" **she says with surprise in her tone. She looks at Yuri, then her poems in her hands, then at Yuri again.**

"Natsuki, I'm serious. I enjoyed reading it. Although the style's a bit simplistic, I enjoyed it's rhyme scheme, word choice, and it's… it's…"

"It's what?" **Natsuki becomes irritated again.**

"It's cuteness?"

 **Yuri watches as Natsuki progressively loses her composure, starting to clench her fists.**

"What did you just say?"

"Your p-poem is very cute."

 _Natsuki looks a bit unnerved by my commentary. Did I say something wrong?_

"My poems aren't cute. Did you even get the message?"

 _Umm… this is awkward._

"N-not exactly. It's a bit difficult to understand since the diction used is very direct and blunt."

"Well of course you wouldn't like my poems since yours are so fancy!" **Natsuki exclaims, letting her anger get the better of her.**

"N-no, that's not what I m-meant. And what do you mean mine are fancy?"

"Yours are always full of useless, complicated words that makes it harder for anyone to understand them. With mine, it's the opposite. Mine are easier to understand because it delivers the message in a short, easy-to-read poem."

 _Okay, that's her opinion but I will make my poems the way I desire, not by her expectations._

"Actually, Natsuki, everyone's entitled to their own opinions. You might think simplified poems are nice but my opinion entitles me to believe that complex, elaborate poem deliver much more impact. My reasoning is because the reader can derive from their own thought process, the meaning of the poem to them and how they can relate to it." **Yuri stands tall and proud as she mentions her last statement, defiant of Natsuki's anger for the moment. Unfortunately, her confidence is quickly broken as she gets her poem handed back to her. She tries to give her poem back to Natsuki to read but she refuses.**

"I don't feel like reading your dumb poem anyways."

 _W-what… okay, then._

 **Natsuki simply goes to Chris to show her poem, hoping for some positive feedback. Sayori switches to Monika to share their poems, leaving Yuri alone for a little while to think about what just happened.**

 _Natsuki is heading towards me? Weird. Looks like she was fighting with Yuri just now._

"Hey Chris, want to share poems?"

"Yeah, sure."

 _She reads my poem intensely, like she's trying to find some mistake to criticize. When she's done, she seems disappointed, probably because she couldn't deny that it's a solid poem._

 **Natsuki hesitates before speaking to Chris.**

"Did you really make this?"

"Y… yeah. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I can't really can't say anything bad about it. Everything seems right," **she says dejectedly, regretting looking at Chris's poem.**

"Wait, let me see yours, Natsuki."

"It's not even good. There's no use."

"Natsuki, you seriously afraid of me reading your poem. You sound like a scaredy-cat right now."

"Fine then, read it.

 **Chris ends up reading the poem twice for a few minutes, worrying Natsuki a bit since she went a bit further in depth than she really wanted to. After those few minutes, Chris finally looks at her.**

"Well, we both have problems, don't we?" **he said, chuckling to himself, almost in self-pity.**

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I enjoyed your poem. No lie."

 _It was pretty good. I liked the message and the word choice was perfect._

"O-of course, I told you it'd be good!" **Natsuki answers proudly.**

"... You just say it wasn't that good."

"Well I lied! Honestly…" **she says, moving her head away from Chris in disgust.**

"Okay then…" **Chris leaves Natsuki in order to share his poem to Yuri next.**

 **After he gets settled down, Yuri hands him her poem, which in turn he gives his so the two don't waste any time analyzing each other's poems.**

Ghost Under the Light

The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.  
Bathing.  
It must be this one.  
The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.  
the last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green hue of the future.  
I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.  
The light flickers.  
I flicker back.

 **He notices how Yuri's poem is exactly the same as he first saw it but then remembers Natsuki's poem. It wasn't the same and he wondered for a quick second what that could mean. He quickly dismissed his thoughts for the moment in order to criticize Yuri's poem.**

"So, how was my poem?" **Yuri asks with thoughtfulness in her eyes.**

"I thought it was really nice. Great choice of words, effective use of spacing, and great sentence structure. Couldn't ask for anything better." **he says with a smile on his face. Yuri smiles back, ready to give her criticism on his poem.**

"So how about my poem?" **he asks with curiosity in his tone.**

"Well, I loved your rhyme scheme, the words you us-"

Natsuki: "Chris!"

 **Yuri and Chris look at Natsuki who has a devious, vengeful look in her eyes, ready to say something to the two.**

Chris: "What is it?"

Natsuki: "I just wanted to ask…"

"Whose poem do you think is better."

Yuri: "..."

Chris: "..."

 _That's what she wanted to ask? That's it? *sigh*_

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Of course not, I'm serious." **Natsuki has a death stare at Yuri who looks back at her in return, almost making it seem like they had a staring content. Chris just sighs and then calls the attention of the duo. They look at him in unison.**

"Okay, you want me to tell you the truth?

 **Again, they nod their head in unison.**

"Okay… here's whose poem I liked the most."

 **They lean in a bit to hear his answer, both a bit impatient to hear who he picks.**

"The poem that I liked the most… "

"Was neither one."

Natsuki & Yuri: "..."

"What?"

Chris: "I'm serious. I didn't have a preference to either one of them. Since each other had different style, choosing a favorite was out of the question."

Yuri: "Well, that is a fairly reasonable answer."

Natsuki: "..."

"No, it's not."

Chris: "Natsuki."  
 **She looks up to him worried.**

Chris: "I really don't feel like debating something like this right now. Later, I'll talk with you and Yuri alright?"

 **Yuri hears this and nods her head in agreement.**

Natsuki: "Alright."

 **The rest of the club passes by in a blur, with Chris talking with Sayori and Monika about some of their interests and distastes. Before Chris disbands from the two, he tells them what he's going to do with Yuri and Natsuki. They agree in his plan, only telling him not to rush things if not necessary. He then waves them goodbye as they leave the door. Natsuki and Yuri barely notice the two leave, ending up with the three together in the classroom.  
** _Let's do this._

"Alright, you two. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Natsuki: "I have to be back home in a few hours."

Yuri: "N-not really. Why?"

Chris: "I want you two to come home with me. Don't worry, I have beds for the night."

Natsuki & Yuri: "What?"

 **They both look at Chris in immense confusion, worried about what he has planned and why they're staying at his house overnight.**

Natsuki: "That's pretty creepy."

Yuri: "I have to agree with Natsuki."

Chris: "..."

"Did I ask you if you're coming with me?"

Natsuki & Yuri: "... No."

"That's right. Now, come with me."

 **The two girls look at each other as they gather their things with a sense of uneasiness in the atmosphere. Chris simply puts on his backpack and puts on an earbud to start listening to music. As they start walking down the flight of stairs to the bottom floor of the school, Natsuki can faintly hear a few lyrics of his music, a bit surprised to hear what she hears.**

… goddamn well there ain't a f***in' thing to talk about  
Hold up, bring it back now  
That ain't no way to react now  
You was talkin' all that s*** but where it's at now  
Huh? Where it's at…


	10. Chapter 7: Analysis

Chapter 7: Analysis

 _So I'll admit, I was a bit pissed at the situation. After all, I've seen the same thing play out thousands of times and I wasn't in the best mood to handle this situation. But I do plan to talk it out with the two to get to the heart of their problems, hopefully without too much resistance._

 **The walk to Chris's house is done in silence as the duo follow Chris. He's still listening to his music, almost ignoring their presence entirely except for a few moments when he checks behind him to make sure they're still there. Both girls are lost in their thoughts, wondering what causes the agitation between them.**

 _Nice job Yuri. If you would've just agreed with me that my poem was better, we wouldn't be in this awkward situation. I admit that asking for that is a bit greedy but come on! Yuri almost never agrees with me for anything. The least she could do is be more understanding. Maybe I'd be more willing to open up to her then._

Chris: "Hey, Natsuki." **He says with a cold stare.**

"Y-yeah, what?"

"You said that you had to be home in a few hours right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let me borrow your phone. I'm gonna tell your dad, you're not coming home tonight."

 **The fear that Natsuki had earlier of Chris's words before he left her in the morning surface up again, leaving her hands frozen at her sides while she's left paralyzed from making any decisions.**

"Natsuki, it won't be the end of the world, alright?" **he says as he puts a hand on Natsuki's shoulder.** "I'll word it so he understands it perfectly."

 **She still shows a great amount of hesitation but pulls out her phone and dials her father for Chris.**

 **Chris waits as the phone keeps ringing for a good ten seconds.**

 _Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki. Oh, where has your attitude gotten us now? Stuck following Chris to his home and for the night? I would ditch these two if I could but the fear of him following me is too strong._

 _Also, Natsuki looks really scared. As soon as Chris mentioned his idea, she froze up. I couldn't blame her though. Not after what happened last time._

 **Yuri recalls when she chased after Natsuki, remembered how she ran for dear life as fast as she could. When she caught up to Natsuki, she offered her a stay at her house for the night, in order for her to feel more safe. She accepted, and the two went to her house quickly. After a few moments, she remembered how Natsuki simply told her that her father wasn't in a good mood, which felt like a stab to Yuri's heart. She didn't push Natsuki for further details and let her sleep peacefully for the night. The next day, they both acted as if it never happened, never touching on the subject again.**

 _This'll probably kill Natsuki but I want to see a glimpse of what her father is like._

 **Before her father answers the phone, Chris motions for Natsuki to get closer and puts a finger near his mouth to keep the two quiet.**

"Alright, Natsuki, I want you to talk to your father about this for a bit. I want to see what he says."

"W-what, why me?"

"Just to see what he says. I know it's a lot to ask but I'm gonna put it on speaker phone, alright? You'll be fine."

"O-okay." **Finally, Natsuki's father answers the phone, which Chris in turn puts the call on speaker phone.**

"Hello? Natsuki, why'd you call me?"

"Oh I j-just wanted to say that I'm spending the night with a f-few friends. Is t-that alright?"

"What the hell Natsuki? I told you, you can't. Besides you're making dinner again."

"I'm sorry p-papa but I have to. It's really important."

"No means no, Natsuki. Get home now or I'll punish you severely."

 _He's pretty condescending, as I was thinking he was more direct with her. I take the phone from Natsuki, ready to talk to him._

Natsuki: "Wait, hold on Chr-"

Chris: "Hello, is this Natsuki's father?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Chris, one of Natsuki's friends. I'd like to ask you something if you don't mind."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it alright if Natsuki can stay overnight with us at a friend's house? I promise she'll be alright, we got her covered."

"..."

 _He's stopped talking, probably thinking his response over for a bit. I know he doesn't want to hint at any abuse or anything so he'll probably say yes._

"Sure, I don't mind. Just make sure that she stays safe, okay?

"Yes sir, we'll do our best!"

"Okay then, tell Natsuki I'll see her tomorrow."

"Okay, goodbye sir."

"Yeah, bye."

 **He hangs up the phone, leaving the three to process the conversation that just occurred.**

 _Sorry guys, I just found out that I'm going out for two or three days and I won't have much access to the internet to keep writing for now so I'll give you guys an update of what's going on. Just know that this chapter is unfinished and that part 2 will come out in a few days. I'm changing my Christmas gift into a New Years' gift so I promise this time, I'll stick to my promise and give you two or three chapters on New Years. Again, sorry for not fully keeping my promise and I hope everyone enjoys their day today! :)_


	11. Chapter 7: Analysis (continued)

_We start walking again towards my house, seeing it's front in the distance. The thought of the conversation that just occurred leaves my mind, preoccupied since, well, I don't really have much of a plan once we get there. It depends on the fact that neither of the two decide to leave, although now Natsuki can't go home if she wanted to._

 **They all finally arrive to Chris's house. Chris goes ahead and unlocks the door, revealing the entrance to the living room and kitchen.**

 **The living room wasn't as detailed as many people would think. There was simply a black, leather couch, a small picture frame with an anime character on it above the couch, and the television being a 40" inch flat screen hung up on the opposite wall.**

 **The kitchen was a completely different story. The way it was designed was made for a master chef to use it to its fullest capabilities. On white, open shelves that spanned half the kitchen, it's spaces were filled with utensils, glass cups, seasonings, and much, much more. Over the stove in the center of the kitchen, a large, stainless range hood hovered above. Next to the stove, another stainless steel appliance, the fridge, was present. Lastly, a marble island was in the middle of the kitchen, having a few cabinets underneath for storage, as well as enough space for a sink on the top. Even Natsuki had to take a breath as she looked at the kitchen.**

Natsuki: "Wow… this kitchen is amazing."

"T-thanks. I thought it wasn't good enough for a chef like you."

 **She lets the comment slide, due to her continued amazement at the kitchen. Yuri stands awkwardly for the moment before Chris notices.**

Chris: "Oh, I'm sorry Yuri. You can sit on the couch if you'd like. Would you like a drink?"

Yuri: "Oh, o-of course. Some tea if it's not too much trouble."

Natsuki: "Do you really think Chris has tea just readily available for-"

Chris: "No, it's fine, really. I do have the things to make some. Plus my pissy mood's mostly ran out anyways."

 **He pulls out a tea set similar to the one that Yuri has in the club room, pulling out two different types of tea to choose from.**

"Oh, I forgot to ask. What kind of tea would you two like, oolong or green? Sweet or more natural?"

Yuri: "I would like a more natural oolong tea please."

Natsuki: "I guess I'll get a sweet oolong tea."

 **She has no idea what tea tastes like and does this in the heat of the moment, not wanting to feel out of place.**

 **After a few minutes of brewing, Chris pours the unsweetened tea into three different cups of tea for each of them. He hardly puts sugar into the first cup for Yuri, pours a moderate amount for himself, then putting an increased amount of sugar for Natsuki's cup. He then leaves the cups alone on a tray for a second, moving a coffee table into the living room in front of Natsuki and Yuri, finally bringing the cups on the tray onto the table, sitting on the recliner while gently blowing onto the tea to cool it down.**

Chris: "Natsuki, yours is the blue cup and Yuri, yours the purple one."

Yuri: "Thank you."

Natsuki: "It better taste good."

 **Natsuki starts to tip the cup onto her lips, unaware of the consequences of drinking the tea too early.**

Chris & Yuri: "Wait, Natsuki!"

 **She luckily stops, but not before drinking more than a sip of the boiling tea in her hands. She winces a bit, gently breathing in and out to cool her mouth off from the hot liquid.**

Natsuki: "Ow! You could've warned me that it'd be hot!"

Chris: "I thought it was common sense that you don't drink something right after its done boiling without cooling it down."

Yuri: "I thought the same thing.

Natsuki: "Shut up Yuri."

 **She decides to leave her cup alone to let it cool off while Chris and Yuri take sips of their tea, following suit a few seconds later. Finally, the silence is broken as Chris looks at Yuri and Natsuki.**

Chris: "So… I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier."

Natsuki & Yuri: "..."

"I want to apologize because I did practically force you to come with me over here. If you'd like to leave soon, I can respect that and I won't stop you."

Natsuki: "Well… if that's the case, then I'm gonna go after I finish this."

Yuri: "I will leave as well. I have to get home in order to work on class assignments."

 _I don't want to stop them since it already feels forced enough having them here._

Chris: "Natsuki, I just realized… you're not going to your house after this are you?"

Natsuki: "Yeah, you're right. I was planning either to go to Sayori's or Monika's house after this."

 **Chris nods his head in agreement and the three have another awkward silence until Natsuki and Yuri have finished their tea. They dismiss themselves out the door, saying goodbye.**

Natsuki: "Don't do crap like this unless it's necessary."

Chris: "Yeah, alright, alright.

 **They shut the door, leaving Chris to wallow in his thoughts while laying on the couch.**

…

…

 _What the hell was I thinking?_

 _Hey everyone, I got the rest of this chapter out! I've recently gotten some great advice from Sama Sushi on how to improve my fanfic for the long run. I've realized that I've never said this but if anyone wants to leave constructive criticism for me to analyze, feel free to do so. I promise I won't get offended at you, just put your criticism in the reviews or in a direct message to me. I'm always willing to improve my story._

 _In other news, I will post 2-3 chapters either on New Years' Eve or New Years' Day, depending on the circumstances. I will not post the names of the chapters since they are subject to change. Just know that I have a more realistic word count goal this time, about 4,000 words. So until then, hope you're enjoying my FanFic!_


	12. Chapter 8: Revision

_I just kept staring at the ceiling, drowning in my thoughts over what just happened._

 _Why did I just let them leave? That probably wasn't the best course of action but it's useless to go after them so soon. Well… what now? Should I just go to sleep and act normally tomorrow? Nah. That's not gonna work. They'll probably bug me about today, well tomorrow. And my attitude that time? Haha, yeah, I probably shouldn't go to school tomorrow. It's for the better._

 **Chris simply starts his way upstairs, leaving the tea set on the coffee table, his tea still half full. As he heads up the stairs, he strips off pieces of his clothing, from his shirt, to his pants, until the only thing he's wearing are his trousers. When he finally gets up the stairs, he goes into his room, falls into bed, and slowly becomes more and more drowsy, the blanket nice and warm against the cold air of the house. He gets comfortable, slowly starting to drift off, his thoughts slowing down until eventually the thought of worrying is too tiring.**

 _I can… just worry about them tomorrow. I'll just act norm-_

 ***RING RING***

 **Suddenly, a phone on the drawer next to Chris starts ringing, jolting him awake, curious to see who the call is from.**

 _Who could it be?_

 **He looks to the screen to find that Sayori is calling him. He has another thought of curiosity before he answers her call.**

"Hey… Sayori, what's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you something if it's not much to ask."

 _She sounds curious, like she's heard something about me._

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, Monika just texted me that Natsuki went to her house, saying that she couldn't go home for the night. What did you do?"

 _Well word spreads faster than I expected._

"I… might have told her father that she'd stay overnight with me."

"You WHAT?"

 _She's irritated at me, though I don't really know why._

"Well, it just seemed like a good idea at the time but…"

"But what?"

"I couldn't go through with my plan. I was gonna start talking about their problems with one another but something just stopped me. Like I didn't want to force them to confess their issues or anything so I just let them leave."

"..."

"..."

"Next time, you should have a better plan. I was worried that you scared Natsuki off or something."

"Don't worry, you know I wouldn't do that."

"Sure. Anyways, what happened to Yuri?"

"She followed Natsuki out the door and went to her house."

"Why didn't Natsuki go to Yuri's house?"

"I don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"Hmm…"

"Also Sayori? I'm probably not going to school tomorrow?"

"Why? Are you sick?"

"No, it's just… I think it'd be awkward to see those two tomorrow, you know?"

"Chris… you can't just skip school."

"Says who? I'll just call in sick."

"Chris, no. Just go to school. I'll take care of anything awkward tomorrow alright?"

 _I still don't really feel like going tomorrow._

"... I'll think about it."

"Chris."

"I said I'll think about it. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"... Okay. Good night then."

"Good night, Sayori."

 _I hung up the phone, tired of our conversation, both tired of talking about it and physically having to talk._

 **Chris settles down in bed, finding a comfortable spot and finally falling into a deep sleep.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11 hours later**

"chris…"

"chris…"

 **Chris slightly moves his body, barely hearing his name spoken. He continues to be shaken as he tries to wake up.**

"chris…"

"chris…"

"Chris!"

"...What… who's...there?"

 _I try to open my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness I'm subjected to, seeing a figure who's too bright to make out. After a few more seconds of adjustment, I can see who the figure is._

"Sayori?"

"Chris, I thought you'd say you would think about going to school?"

"Yeah… I did."

 _I rub my eyes together, finally getting a clear view of Sayori. She's all dressed in her school outfit while I'm still in my underwear. I'm still in my blanket so I dig myself further in it, hoping she won't force me to go._

"Chris, you're going to school, even if I have to drag you there myself," **she says as she drags off the blanket from Chris, trying to pull him up.**

"Come on, Chris."

 _I'm not going._

"Sayori."

 **She looks at him, seeing his focused stare at her, knowing that he was serious. She takes a second but is able to respond to him.**

"I love you. You know that, right?"

 **She nods her head in agreement.**

"Well, just this once, I need some alone time alright? I need to clear my mind for a bit so I can rethink what I've been trying to do."

 **She looks away from him, silently staring off into nothingness, knowing what Chris is asking for. She starts nodding, then looks at Chris with a face that is almost emotionless.**

"I understand. Take care."

 **She starts leaving, leaving Chris on his bed staring at her go for the door.**

 _What's she doing?_

 **Chris waits at his bed until he hears the door shut downstairs. He looks out the window to see Sayori tear up a bit. His heart breaks a bit, saddened by the thought of hurting Sayori in any way.**

 _*sigh* I'm so sorry Sayori, it's just… just not now. I need some time to think. I'll make it up to you soon._

 **He gathers the strength to put on his clothing and then heads downstairs. Before he walks out the door, he sees a protein bar on the floor and picks it up.**

 _Huh, nice and wrapped. Did Natsuki drop this?_

…

…

 _Well this is my breakfast now._

 **He unwraps the bar and takes a bite before walking outside and locking the front door of his house. He puts on his earbuds and starts listening to some of his songs while seeming to head towards the outskirts of the school. He keeps walking, his surroundings converting from a neat, clean environment into a more broken down, rustic environment. There, he goes into a little market that sells the typical things that you could find at a gas station, like chips, soda, cigarettes, and all that. He goes to the cashier, an older man who looks at Chris suspiciously as he eyes the shelfs behind him.**

"Hey, how much for a pack of Marlboro Mediums?"

"Sorry, no can do. You look a little too young to be smoking. Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

 _Are you serious right now?_

"... Look. I'm in a pissy mood right now. I need something to calm my mind. Here, how's fifty sound for a pack?"

 **The older man looks at Chris, wondering what's going through his mind in order to throw away that much money for a single pack and lighter.**

"You know what… you can have them both, free of charge. Hope your day gets better, alright man?"

"Thanks. You don't know how much I appreciate this."  
"No problem man. Just stay safe out there, you hear?"

"I will."

 _I walk out of the store, feeling a bit of elation that these weren't too hard to get. After all, I'm only sixteen._

 **He walks to a walk that's about a five minute walk away from the school since almost no one goes to it anymore. The park is old and beaten, weeds replacing the grass trying to grow underneath, many of the trees dead, and the benches broken down. He finds a bench that looks mostly clean and leans against it. He looks around him to see if anyone's looking at him. No one is. He goes into his pockets and pulls out the cigarettes and the lighter.**

 _Hmm, the funny part is… I've never smoked before._

 **He opens the pack and pulls out one cigarette. He looks at it for a while, wondering if this really works that well.**

 _I put the filter end near my mouth, meanwhile trying to start the lighter. After I finally get the lighter to ignite, I put the flame right underneath the white end, waiting until it lights._

 **The cigarette lights and he quickly takes a deep breath, slowly sucking air through the filter, smoke entering his lungs. Unfortunately, he's not experienced, the burning feeling in his throat making him cough uncontrollably for a couple of seconds.**

 _*cough* Damn. That hurt. A lot._

 **He goes for another drag, this time able to stifle the feeling to cough and smoothly blowing a puff of smoke into the air. After a few puffs, he starts to let his thoughts wander, being enveloped in what you would call "first smoker's high."**

 _I feel a lot better already. Man, this feels good. Calm and soothing… Wish I could just enjoy the feeling..._

 _But I told myself that I'd plan out how I'm gonna handle this now._

 _So…_

 _I already know Yuri can wait, but what about Natsuki? I don't want to rush things with her, but she seemed worse than the first day. I'll have to see what I do with her._

 _And Sayori… just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean she's completely happy. Her depression still exists. I'll have to figure it out when the time comes. Hmm._

 _What about Monika? I still find it hard to believe that she'd just forgive me like that so quickly. It was too easy… I'll have to keep an eye on her._

 _So… I guess Natsuki's first. This'll be interesting, considering that she's too afraid to admit what's wrong._

 **He blows another puff of smoke, the cloud covering his face a bit before dissolving away.**

 _Okay then. I'll make sure that I actually go through with these plans this time… It's gonna be a lot of fun._

 **He takes one last puff of his cigarette before flicking it away from him. He starts heading back to school, now being lunchtime over there.**

 _I hope everything goes right._

 _I'm so sorry guys for not being able to post this chapter for a while and for not fulfilling my New Years Eve present. I've been burdened with a lot of events and whatnot so it's hard for me to find time to make this fanfic. My schedule will grow more erratic when school starts in a week for me so I'll try to post a chapter a week. Thanks for your understanding. ^_^_


	13. Chapter 9: Arrival

**As he arrives closer to the school, he notices how people are looking at him since he's still smoking so he flicks away his cigarette before anyone becomes too suspicious of him. Eventually he gets to the school when the dismissal bell rings, many students walking out of its buildings. He makes his way through them and starts walking up the steps until he sees a familiar face.**

"Monika?"

 **She looks towards him, a face full of worry and guilt transforming into comfort and relief. She hugs him for a bit.**

"I was so worried about you! Sayori told me that you skipped school today and she didn't know where you went. Where did you go?"

"Well, I just needed some time for myself to rethink how I've been doing everything so… yeah." **he says, a hint of remorse in his tone.**

 **They stay in their hug for a bit before Monika realizes that the club has already started.** "Oh shoot, Chris, let's go already! The club started a while ago." **He just laughs a bit and kisses her on the cheek before letting her go, a slight blush covering her face.** "I know, I know. Let's go then!" **They make their way up the steps, and get to the clubroom where Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri look up to see Monika with Chris.**

Natsuki: "You're back!"

Sayori: "Chris…"  
Yuri: "Thank goodness you're okay."

 **He looks a bit shyly towards them, he did just skip the entire school day after all. Natsuki walks up to him and gently fists him in the gut.**

Chris: "Ow… what was that for?"

Natsuki: "For skipping school, dummy." **She says with a playful expression on her face, smiling mockingly at him.**

 **Sayori looks at Chris with a smile but then sadly looks at the floor, clearly depressed about what happened in the morning. He excuses himself from the others and sits down with her, worried about how she's feeling.**

"Sayori…"

 **She doesn't respond, spacing out as she stares at the floor beneath her.**

"Sayori."

 **She still doesn't respond. Chris puts his arm around her waist, getting stares from the others.**

"Yeah, Chris?"

 **He gently turns her around and stares into her eyes, ignoring the other three.**

"Look, I'm sorry for pushing you aside earlier like that. It wasn't fair for me to skip school and ignore your wish."

 **She looked up to him, showing a hint of forgiveness in her expression.**

"I shouldn't have been so negative earlier. For that, I'm really sorry."

 **She had a slight smile on her face now, looking at Chris with caring and empathy.**

"It's okay. I get why you had to do that earlier. If it was me, I probably would've been too stressed to handle it."

 **Sayori pulled him closer to her face, making the others worry about what she'd do next. Chris started to become nervous, the thought finally occurring in his mind what would happen if the two kissed.**

"I love you, Chris."

 **He startled at those words, fearing they would come out. Before he could stop her though, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, keeping him near her for quite a while.**

Natsuki: "What the hell…"

Yuri: "..."

Monika: "... What?"

 **She finally stopped kissing him, both blushing hard as they recovered their breaths. Chris suddenly realized again that the other girls were standing in shock just next to him and he froze, staring off into nothingness as he listen to their reactions.**

Yuri: "..."

Natsuki: "Jeez, at least get s-some privacy or something."

Monika: "..."

 **Monika stared at the two in silent agony, ice again having to suppress her feelings as Chris nervously looked the other way, avoiding their gaze. Suddenly, Chris grabs Sayori's hand.**

Sayori: "Huh? What is it?"

Chris: "I think we should go. I'll explain later."

Sayori: "O...kay. I'll trust you."

 **As Sayori heads out the door first, Monika calls out to Chris, making him stop in his tracks.**

Chris: "Yeah… Monika?"

Monika: "I love you." **She said with a devious expression on her face.**

 **He became increasingly worried again and hurried out the door, catching up to Sayori as they left the school building. He looks around him before she starts questioning him.**

"What's happening Chris?"

"Well… I think two people especially aren't happy with our relationship right now."

 **He sighs and pulls out another cigarette, lighting it before blowing a puff of smoke. Sayori just stares at him in shock.**

"You're a smoker?"

"Yeah, and?"

 **She smacks her forehead with her hand in frustration.**

"Those will mess up your head Chris. You shouldn't be using them."

 **He blows another puff of smoke in the opposite direction of her before sighing.**

"They work for now. Especially when I'm stressed out."

 **She just nods her head and they keep walking, unaware that another figure is following them from behind.**

 _Hey guys, it's me. ^_^_

 _Sorry for not posting in a while, I've been busy with sports and school so I'm still figuring out how to spend some time here. Sorry for the short chapter but I felt that you guys needed something to read in the meanwhile. :)_


	14. Chapter 10: Delusion

_I finally have a storyline guys! Sorry for the extremely huge hiatus that I took, I still might not be done with it for now with school and everything. However, I do have a vision for how the story will end and what will happen in between. Until I post the new chapter, have the rest of part 2!_

 **The two kept walking, the atmosphere around them eerily quiet since the street they're on is usually buzzing with pedestrians, the businesses and restaurants are what attract people here.**

 _I don't like this, not one bit. It's way too… silent… there's not even.. people.. in.. any of the businesses…_

 **He quickened his pace, tugging Sayori a bit faster as she grew confused. Why was he going so fast? What were they running from?**

Sayori: "C-Chris, why are you walking so fast?"

"Um.. I just want to get home already, that's why."

S: "..."

 **She didn't believe his bluff, pulling him to a stop as she looked at him, worry and concern all over her body as she looked at him.**

Sayori: "Stop! Tell me what's going on!"

 **They both were standing still, Chris starting to panic as he kept trying to tug her into moving again, her not moving an inch.**

S: "I don't like seeing you like this! This isn't like you at all. Just please.. Tell me wha-"

 **Suddenly, a gunshot rang out in the distance, seeming to come from a few hundred feet in front of them. He doesn't know why but Chris's first instinct is to pull Sayori behind him, seconds later, emptiness started to cover his vision.**

 **He was just shot on the head, blood slowly leaking out as he collapsed, Sayori screaming in terror.**

S: "Chris! Oh my god, noo!"

 **She went to him and held him in her arms, starting to sob as he kept losing consciousness.**

S: "Why? Why save me?!"

"I'm s-sorry…."

 _I've…. failed…. no…. why..?_

 **Before he lost consciousness, she pulled him close and sobbed into his chest, feeling hopeless as he slipped away.**

S: "Chris….. sorry…... everything…."

 **He finally passed out, his whole body collapsing as his mind still kept running, unable to move his body at all.**

…

…

…

…

 _Huh? I'm still alive. But how? I should be dead…_

…

…

…

…

…

 **After what seemed like hours in his state of "paralysis" he suddenly regained his conscious, waking up with a headache.**

"W-Where…?"

 **He lifted his face off of what seemed to be a desk and sat there in shock, looking around him.**

 _No way... Everyone's… all here._

 **The four girls all of a sudden looked towards him, all in unison as they heard him wake up.**

Everyone: "You're okay!"

"..."

 **He simply couldn't move, the insanity of what just happened keeping him still.**

 _What.. the hell just happened?_


	15. Update 2 (June 25 2018)

_Damn, it's been so long.. so long since I've been in this wonderful place! Sorry for the unexpected, extreme hiatus everyone! A lot of drama happened on my Instagram and stuff and I got caught into it, ahehe.._

I'm super active on there so if you wanna message me, just search for this:

Instagram -

I will definitely.. DEFINITELY not let this story end! I'll just have to earn the strive to start writing again and add a few things in ;)

Until then,

Restless Universe


	16. Chapter 11: Sickened

_..._

…

 _My vision… it hurts to see. Everything around me is so bright… and warm…_

 **He was in a room where four other girls occupied, the group all looking worriedly at him before he started waking up in a desk, stirring in his chair slightly, his body trembling slightly as he looked up, disoriented and adjusting to the light.**

 **The peach-haired girl went up to him first, putting her hand on his forehead, leaning into his face as she checked out how he was as the rest stared at her in the meanwhile.**

" **Are you okay?! One minute we were just all talking to one another, and the next minute you were collapsing on the ground!" Sayori exclaimed in panicked worriedness, making exaggerated hand gestures and motions. Her face was slightly pale as she stared at Chris, trembling in fear for him.**

" **Shut uppp! He needs room to breathe!" The most petite girl in the club tugged Sayori behind her back as she put up a fight, her trying to slip out of Natsuki's grip. "Stop panicking so much!"**

 _My gosh.. How badly did that seem.. when I collapsed..?_

 **He tried to get up but ended up slumping into his desk just as quickly, needing to catch his breath, the boy's head feeling heavy and dead.**

 **The shy, reserved one noticed his weakness as Monika and Natsuki worked to calm Sayori down by giving her reassurance and encouraging words about how he'll be, its effects slowly seeping in.**

" **How are you feeling, Chris?" Yuri said as she sat down next to him, shyly putting her hand on his forehead, her eyes widened at realizing it was.**

" _I feel.. exhausted and tired.."_ **Chris looked up at her and slowly blinked as everything still seemed distant and unreal, like it was an imaginary place that he was in. In an awkward turn of events, he moved his finger and poked her chest, making the girl blush darkly and squeal out in embarrassment, the other girls staring in silence.**

" **Chris, what the heck!" She gave him a firm slap on the cheek, regretting it as she saw him weaken and fall unconscious again, panicking as she shook him gently. "Chris?"**

…

…

…

 **She backed away from him as the others stared awkwardly, Yuri trembled out of fear and embarrassment, Sayori with confusion, Natsuki with a sense of neutrality, and Monika just facepalming.**

 **Monika went over to Chris and gently picked his slender body up, slowly making small, paced footsteps to the door. "Don't worry everyone, I'll just take him to my house and treat him~ he doesn't look like he's well enough to join us anyways.**

 **They all nodded their heads and waved to her as she waved back, saying their last words before Monika and Chris would disappear again.**

 **N: "Make sure that you don't screw him up more."**

 **S: "Take good care of him!"**

 **Y: "P-Please apologize to him about my mistake.."**

 **The confident girl giggled and nodded her head before making her way through the deserted hallways, going through the back exit of the school, now exposed to the smooth, lukewarm afternoon air. Monika looked at him in her arms, smiling softly.**

" **We'll get through this, I know we can.. it'll just take some hard work and effort.. after that, everything will be f-fine.. everything will be fine…"**


	17. Chapter 12: Confusion

_AND AFTER ANOTHER SERIES OF MONTHS, I DROP IN AGAIN :D_

 _Okay, okay, for real, I've been busy with school life, soccer and having someone to date online, that was a very happy moment in my life that I finally get to enjoy._

 _To the main point. To those who have supported me early on, and for those new ones who dug through the Doki Doki archives to discover my story, you're a true blessing! 3_

 _If you ever want to contact me or just have a fun chat in my social media, send me an email at salazarchris2001 at Google Mail , I'll be sure to send you my Instagram, since Fanfic is a stupid s*** that doesn't apparently like other companies being mentioned._

 _Lastly, to people who somehow still believe in my story, thank you, for I will still be updating this fic from time to time, although they might not be the long 2,000 word chapters I used to do ^^;_

 _Again, thank you._

.

 **As her breaths became ragged as she carried the lump of life in her arms, she felt confused about what could have possible gone wrong in his mind, unable to distinguish if he had suffered from a preexisting condition or that his illness was a factor from the game.**

 **"Chris, speak to me, you idiot!" She shook him in his arms, gathering no response from the boy.**

 _"I'm sounding like Natsuki now.."_ **Monika had finally reached the house, unlocking the door and setting him to rest on the black leather comforter, gently placing an icepack on his head.**

 **"Now then.." After shutting the door, she sat next to him and made her laptop appear in front of her, able to do so as long as she was agitated enough, unless she wasn't and if Chris was in front of her.**

 **"If the executive file managed to fail on the spot, glitches would already be apparent to us, but why aren't they?"**

 **She selected through the basic files of the 'mainstream of life' essential in the computer, gasping slightly as she felt her stomach bursting at the seams, pushing away the device from her. "N-Nrgh.." She realized that the entire mainframe certainly had a virus now, spitting on the ground.**

 **"Son of a bitch." She shut the laptop off for now and kept tending to him now, hoping he would wake up, gently clinging onto him, laying on top of him.**

 **"Please hurry up and heal.. I need you right now, my brave man..~" Monika kept cuddling onto his chest and purred gently in relaxation, knowing he'd have to wake up sooner or later.**

 **.**

 _Alright, that's all for now so I can get my bearings straight. Also, I'm changing the rating of this fanfic to an M just in case, trust me ;)_

 _Until next time,_

 _Restless Universe_


	18. Finale

...

...

...

 _The boy had thought he would wake up in the lap of his Monika. To see the beautiful room and atmosphere he had been engulfed in for so long. But instead, he woke up to be right back where he started._

 _The laptop on his desk was visibly broken, the key bindings all over the floor. It seems to him that everything had been fabricated by his lonesome mind, and there was absolutely nothing he could do at this point to ever fix that. How unfortunate for him.. the pour soul thought he could escape his pain through a dating simulator._

 **As he slowed fought to suppress a few hics coming out of him, he picked his disheveled self up and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a Triple X beer.**

"Just a dream.. I gotta get out of this house, else I'll go insane."

 **He went to go reach for a jacket before realizing that it was stuck to something.. he got closer to inspect it to suddenly see the girl he had been with in the computer. He didn't know how to react, seeing how much better her features were in their reality now, her colored hair glowing and her body much more proportioned to the body of a fit teen. He went down to her and hugged onto her tightly, causing her to stir out of her slumber.**

"H-Hmm..?" **Monika mumbled before looking right at him, pulling him into a deep kiss.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After a few seconds, they separated, blushing intensely at each other. Noticing his confusion, she went on to explain that the program had been trying to force him out of the game since he was a foreign object. But by doing so, the two and the girls had been launched out by accident, the laptop being overloaded with the amount of energy it took to set them free. He understood and just sighed in relief, with a happy smile on his face..~**

 **-END-**

Its been forever again guys but I had to end it like this! It was bothering me forever that I hadn't. I did have a longer plot storyboarded but I don't have the drive to finish it so here's the sweet and juicy version. I hope it was okay for y'all. ^^;


End file.
